


The Other Side of Jupiter

by A_Deliberate_Stranger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Is Supergirl, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Useless Lesbians, both slow and fast burn at the same time?, but not really?, just a lot of working out childhood trauma, slightly AU, there's no real angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deliberate_Stranger/pseuds/A_Deliberate_Stranger
Summary: Kara and Lena become friends by texting a lot. Like, a lot more than they interact in person. Lena secretly writes books, and Kara is secretly a poet. Obviously, they discover each other’s secrets and exchange their work. Cue: falling in love, and making their relationship work.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 39
Kudos: 151





	1. The Other Side of Jupiter

Kara struggles pretty hard with her hair in her face as she flies over National City as Supergirl. Her head is down, buried in her phone. It really doesn’t help. In fact, she flies right over the DEO.

L: We have to stop now. 

K: You should focus on your meeting. 

L: I will when you admit you’re wrong. 

K: You just made me miss my stop. 

L: This means I win. 

Kara smiles and turns around. A few seconds later, she lands in the DEO. Alex almost startles her. “You were texting while flying again.” Kara doesn't deny it. 

On the other end, Lena Luthor’s smile fades as she stands in front of a conference room door, about to walk in. She quickly puts her phone away, and everyone stands when she enters the room.

Back at the DEO, Alex stares at Kara. “Who were you texting?” 

“Nobody,” Kara replies almost immediately. “Do you think I need to stop?” Kara thought she nailed the deflection. 

“Who is it?” Alex never bought it. 

“Lena.” Alex gasps. “Luthor.” 

“Yeah, I guessed it was that one. You two are friends?” Alex is genuinely shocked.

Kara thinks about it. She thinks about how she ended up becoming friends with Lena Luthor. She doesn’t see the CEO very often, but she always knows what she’s doing. Lena knows her biggest secret… sort of. “Yes. We’re friends. We talk. A lot actually.” 

Alex goes back into Director Danvers mode. “You...” Alex studies the computer screens in front of them. “...have somewhere else to go already.”

Kara was already exhausted. “Already?” Alex nods. “You don’t want to know more?” Alex nods, but before she replies, Kara is off again.

Later that night, Kara sits in her pajamas at the kitchen counter. She’s catching up on some of her journalism work. Half of the screen is the beginning of an article, but the other half is the iMessage app. 

When Lena’s day is done, it’s usually later than everyone else's day. When she gets home, she usually heads straight for the bath with her phone in a plastic bag (just in case). Today, she’s settling her argument with Kara. 

L: Did you learn your lesson? 

K: Alex was mad again :/ 

L: Obviously. 

K: You were right. 

L: Does it mean you’ll stop texting and flying?” 

K: No. 

L: Please? 

K: I told her we’re friends. 

L: ...And? 

K: She was still upset that I was texting and flying. 

L: How was your day? 

K: Exhausting. 

L: I saw some. Does Alex know I know?

K: …

L: Okay. 

K: Sorry

L: I don’t mind. 

K: How was your day? 

L: You know how my day was. 

K: Did my texting while flying ruin your meeting?” 

L: No. 

K: Good. 

L: I actually had a lot of free time in the afternoon. 

K: I noticed.

K: You wouldn’t stop texting. 

K: I don’t care. Btw. 

L: Do you ever get free time? 

K: Yes. 

L: Really? 

K: Yes. 

L: What do you do? 

K: This. 

L: Oh. Me too. 

K: Supergirl was busy today, so Kara Danvers has a lot of work to catch up on. So I don’t have much free time today. 

L: Don’t let me keep you. 

K: Your bath is probably cold now, anyway. 

L: ...You’re right.

K: I’ll see you tomorrow. I mean, Supergirl will. I’m gonna go ahead and delete this. Good night. 

L: I’ll delete it too. Good night. 

The next morning, Lena wakes up to a text from Kara. 

K: Morning! You’ll do great today, Lena. You can do anything. 

Lena replies before doing anything else. 

L: You’re too kind to me. Also, you’re up early. 

K: Supergirl got up way too early. It’s not Kara’s fault. 

L: Right. 

K Gtg. See you later! 

It’s the Women In Tech Awards, but it doesn’t matter what it is, really. Lena and Supergirl do a lot of appearances together. It’s part of how they became friends. And how Lena figured out Kara’s secret. Anyway, they’re honoring Lena, and Supergirl is introducing her. Kara, as Supergirl, walks up to Lena backstage. “Ms. Luthor.” 

“Supergirl.” They shake hands. 

“Congratulations. I’m excited to give my speech.” When Kara speaks, and it’s hard for Lena to believe that this is the same woman she texts… all the time. They both look around. They’re alone. “What do you have after this?” 

“Guess.” Lena knows that Kara knows she’s always busy. 

“Lunch with Kara Danvers?” Kara suggested - hopeful, but knowing. 

“I’m afraid not.”

“I knew it.” 

‘I’ll text her.” 

“I know.” Lena is about to apologize, but Kara stops her. “I understand. I was just asking.” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to.” Lena added, but it didn’t matter much.

Kara doesn’t actually care that much. “Did you prepare a speech?” Kara points to the stack of paper Lena’s holding

“I’m always prepared.” 

“But when on earth did you find the time, Lena? Ms. Luthor, I mean.” Kara stumbles, and it makes Lena laugh. She doesn't, though. Kara notices. 

“You have a lot on your plate too. More than me.” They share a knowing look. “I don’t have any secrets from you.” The admission surprises Kara. It surprises Lena, even, because it’s a lie. But there’s only one thing she promised herself Kara would never find out about. “Do you have any secrets?” Lena blurts it out, and regrets it. 

“From you?” Lena nods, and Kara thinks about it. “Yes.” Like Lena, she has one thing she promised herself she’d never share. They go back to work mode. Maybe they’ll text about it tonight.

They don’t. Lena stops replying before the topic comes up. She can’t stop thinking about what secret Kara could possibly have. She wonders if Kara only said that because she said it. She wonders why she even has a secret from Kara. No she doesn’t. It’s an embarrassing secret. Of course she hasn’t told her. After a night of agonizing over it, Lena gives in at 12:07pm. 

L: Are you mad at me? 

Kara replies immediately. 

K: I thought you were mad at me. 

L: Oh. Fail. 

K: When you say it like that…

K: I thought you were hurt that I have a secret. 

L: I’m not. I thought you didn't like that I lied to you.

K: Everyone has secrets. Also, it’s not like I could judge you for it.

L: It’s late. I’m sorry. 

K: It’s okay. 

K: I do have Kara Danvers work tomorrow, though. 

L: I have Lena Luthor work tomorrow, though. 

K: I’m not mad at you. Thank you for texting first. I was also nervous. 

K: lol. 

* * *

The next day, Kara fidgets and squirms around at her desk. Nia Nal, across from her, stares. “Are you okay?” Kara replies that she’s fine. 

“Okay I’m not.” Kara finally concedes. Nia is not surprised. “Yes or No?”

“Yes or no what?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“Uh, yes?” 

Kara groans. “But WHY?” Kara stops moving for a second to look at her phone. She looks up suddenly. “Lena Luthor is coming right now.”

Nia stares at her. “The big boss? Why? I hope James is in trouble.”

K: Is James in trouble? 

L: That’s not an appropriate question. 

K: Sorry. 

L: It’s just a meeting. Kind of.

K: What? 

L: Nevermind. 

K: Will you stop and say hi? 

L: Probably not. 

K: Figures. 

K: I understand. 

Kara zones back into the present moment when Lena steps out onto the floor. Everyone stares as Lena walks right by them. “Aren’t you two friends?” Nia asks. 

“Yeah. Sort of.” Kara doesn’t explain further.

“Seems complicated.” 

“It doesn’t feel complicated.” Kara pauses. “I don’t know why I said that.” 

An hour later, Lena is sitting in the back of a car being driven back to the L-Corp building. The First thing she does is text Kara back. 

L: It’s so weird ignoring you. 

K: It’s not weirder than talking to Supergirl, I imagine.

L: No.

L: I’ve been thinking. 

K: Yes? 

L: Nevermind. 

K: What changed? 

L: I lost my courage to tell you. 

K: I meant what changed to give you courage? It’s just me. It’s always just been me. 

K: You don’t have to tell me though.

Lena never replies for the rest of the day. Once again, it’s past midnight when Kara gets a reply. She definitely didn’t stay up waiting for it, either.

L: I have something to give you.

K: Sure. I can stop by your office tomorrow at 8?

L: No. 

K: ? 

L: Can I come over? 

K: How about I come over. It’s safer.

L: I can handle myself. 

K: I’ll be quicker. 

L: My window is open. 

L: Wait how do you know where I live? 

K: I can hear you.

Within 5 minutes, Kara lands in Lena’s living room. 

Lena smiles at her. “Are you allowed to fly in your normal clothes?” Kara gives her a guilty look. “I won’t tell.” Lena can’t stop looking at her. “Can I get you a drink?”

Kara yawns. “No thank you. What’s up? Are you okay?” 

Lena can’t look into Kara’s eyes. Lena motions for Kara to sit, and they both do. “Besides talking to you, this is what I do in my free time. I finished this afternoon.” Lena hands Kara a hand bound, 200 page ‘journal’. ‘The Other Side of Jupiter’ is beautifully and neatly written across the cover. Kara begins to skim through it. Every page is full, there are chapters, and everything. 

“You hand wrote a novel?” Lena nods. She’s waiting for Kara to make fun of her. “Is there anything you can’t do?” Lena sighs, relieved. 

Lena is suddenly hit with insecurity. “I don’t expect you to read it…” 

“You’ll let me read it?!” Kara lights up. It makes Lena laugh. It’s the first time that Kara’s seen her laugh. A real, no holding back laugh.

“Of course. I mean, I’m taking it back if you fly and read at the same time.” Kara laughs, and Lena goes through the exact same feeling that Kara had seeing her laugh. “I’m not giving it to you so you tell me your secret…” 

“Lena Luthor, stop it. We’re friends. I’m excited to see a new side of you.” They catch eyes, and neither of then will look away for a moment. A real moment. “It’s getting late. I should go.” They both stand up. The tension is very real, but they both decide not to hug. “I promise not to read and fly.” 

“Good.” 

* * *

The next day, Alex finds Supergirl sitting in the training room, buried in the book. Kara has made a sleeve out of newspaper to conceal the cover. When Alex speaks, it startles Kara. “What are you doing? Don’t say nothing.” 

“Reading.” Kara responds, not looking up.

Alex facepalms. “Good lord. Yes, but why here, now.” 

Kara really thinks that she’s elaborating. “I’m sorry. I’m reading a book. I’m finished anyway.”

Alex doesn’t find it very funny right now. Maybe it’s the lack of coffee. “Oh that’s so much more detail, thank you Kara. Wanna talk about it over a cup of coffee?” 

“You have time?” 

Alex smiles at her.“For you, always.”

At coffee, Alex starts. “When did you start reading?” 

“Last night. I got sidetracked.” 

Alex stares at her and asks, “Did you sleep?” Kara shakes her head. Alex sighs. “Fine you don’t have to tell your dear sister what happened last night.” 

Kara pauses. She contemplates Alex, and her options. She finally says it out loud. “Last night, I fell in love with Lena Luthor. That’s all.” 

Alex hides her shock. Barely. “And she gave you… that book that you’re being sneaky about?” Kara nods again. “Does she like you back?” 

“I don’t think so.” Kara is kind of a lesbian mess, and Alex is worse. This isn’t a good combination for them.

Alex thinks before she replies. “The best way to get someone to open up to you is to…”

Kara interrupts her to finish, “Open up to them. I know, she opened up to me, that’s how I fell in love.” 

“Love? Like, Love love?” 

“I don't know, Alex.” 

“I was telling you to open up to her, you dork.” 

Kara thinks about it. She nods and takes out her phone.

K: I finished the book. 

Kara can’t deal with her feelings, and turns her phone off. Alex notices everything, and decides to let it rest.

When this is happening, Lena is at L-Corp as usual, when she gets Kara’s text. When her assistant comes to remind her that she’s late for a meeting, Lena tells her to cancel it. She doesn't’ say why, and Jess doesn't ask. When Jess leaves her be, Lena presses send on an _email_ to Kara - pages and pages explaining the book. Kara receives the email while flying, and even with Lena and Alex’s voice in her head telling her not to, reads it.

K: Got your email while flying. I’ll read it tonight. Loved your book.

When Lena gets the reply, it’s the highlight of her day. When Kara reads the email, it freaks her out. In fact, she can’t sleep. Chastising herself for developing a bad habit, she texts Lena. 

K: You didn't need to explain your book. It spoke for itself. It’s beautiful. You’re a brilliant writer.

L: I’m relieved. 

K: Sorry I replied so late. 

L: It’s fine, I had work to finish up that I was avoiding.

K: I can’t believe you’re a writer. 

K: I have so many questions. 

L: I’m all ears. 

* * *

The next day, Kara spends all her time trying to get the courage to open up to Lena. She carries around her own small notebook all day. She never even gets the courage, it just gets too uncomfortable to have under her suit, so she flies to Lena’s office. When Lena sees her, she disables her security cameras. 

“Kara.” Funny enough, Kara still isn’t used to hearing Lena say her name in person. 

“I want to give you something, too.” Kara says as she pulls the book out of her suit. She stares at Lena for a second, then almost whispers. “You’re kind of a writer, I’m kind of a poet.” Before she chickens out, Kara flies away. Lena stares at the book for five minutes before she picks it up. She opens it up to the first page. 

You / Green. 

i’m sorry for the

cheesy title 

i’m not even a fan 

of short poems 

or any rhymes

at all

so I’ll get

right to it, 

even though it

doesn’t seem right:

i always miss 

your green eyes.

Lena spends the afternoon reading every word of every page. Every word. Kara, on the other hand, doesn’t know. Because Lena stopped texting her, and there's no excuse for Supergirl to see Lena, either. One day turns into a long two weeks of daily baths reading Kara’s poems, over and over. As anxious as she is, Kara never texts Lena. She dives into her work, and is surprisingly slightly more productive.

Lena almost texts Kara every second of every day, it feels like. She almost sends emails, or snail mail. But every time she thinks about putting words to her feelings, she freezes up. But Lena is so good at burying her feelings and focusing on being a good - albeit robotic - CEO, she does “what she’s best at.” For Kara, what starts as sadness turns into anger, and Kara hates that about herself. 

Conveniently, Lena Luthor is asked by the DEO to consult on a few things, and Supergirl happens to be there. Alex conveniently forgot to tell her. Because she’s exhausted by this new, sad and mad version of Kara.

Lena and Kara run into each other in the hallway.

Lena almost doesn’t say anything. “Supergirl…” 

  
Kara almost doesn’t look at her. “I’m busy, Ms. Luthor. And you don’t belong here.” 

Lena would never admit how much it hurt to hear that. She takes a leap of faith. “What would you say if we were texting?” 

Kara doesn’t need to think, but she pretends she did, and takes an even bigger leap of faith.

“I’m pretty sure you wrote a book about me, and I loved it and told you, but then when I showed you my poetry about you, you ghosted me and that’s… rude. And I’m mad. We shared art - we have - had - a thing. We did a _thing_ together by exchanging vulnerable art and that’s something, that’s not nothing. But you treated it like it was nothing. And I’m mad. Because I adore you.”


	2. If You're Stretching

“I’m pretty sure you wrote a book about me, and I loved it and told you, but then when I showed you my poetry about you, you ghosted me and that’s… rude. And I’m mad. We shared art - we have - had - a thing. We did a  _ thing _ together by exchanging vulnerable art and that’s something, that’s not nothing. But you treated it like it was nothing. And I’m mad. Because I adore you.”

* * *

“What?” Lena blinked. 

“You can’t be serious. Are you seriously confused?” Kara’s being a little mean, and she knows it. It’s enough to make Lena walk away. Kara thinks that maybe it’ll be the end of whatever it could be. “Wait. I’m sorry.” Lena turns around. She gives Kara a look that says ‘ _ say something to make me stay’,  _ and somehow, Kara understands. “This isn't really the place or time for another long dramatic speech.” Before she finishes talking, Kara already changes her mind. 

“I was thinking. A lot. I’m sure you were too. Maybe you hated my work and didn’t want to hurt my feelings. Maybe you talked to someone who hates me, and took their side. Maybe you started talking to someone, and you like them more than me. And that’s fine. If that’s the case, that’s fine. Then I realized that maybe you really like me and you just got busy and you prioritize making the world better and you’re someone just like me and maybe we could fit so well together.” 

A moment passes. “I need time, Kara. I’m sorry.” 

“That’s it?” Kara isn’t mad anymore. She’s hurt. 

“I’ll text you,” Lena responds, and the second it comes out, she realizes how silly it sounds “It’s still easier for me that way.” 

Kara senses the layers behind Lena’s words. “I understand.” They catch eyes, and walk away as if nothing had just happened. 

For the rest of the day, Lena can’t stop thinking about Kara telling her that maybe, they could fit so well together. For the rest of the day, Lena handles her work like usual. On bad days, she still functions better than other people’s good days. She spends her free time thinking about Kara. Kara, checking her phone while flying. Kara with another window open, waiting for another text. 

Kara’s poems talk about love. Dreams of love. Ideas of love. The poems made Lena think that maybe, she doesn’t really understand love. Not like Kara seems to. It’s a realization, almost. And she doesn’t want to let Kara down. And Kara thinks that they’re alike. How? How could someone like Kara - so… lovely - think that they’re alike. 

In her bath that night, she finally decides to text Kara. Does she want to explain how she’s scared she doesn’t know what love is? How she’ll never be worthy of Kara’s sunshine? Maybe she’ll explain everything she’s been thinking about and how she thinks that they could fit so well together. 

L: Hi. 

K: Oh, wow. 

K: Hi. 

L: That was fast. Considering you’re mad at me. 

L: Which is reasonable, by the way. 

K: Me: I adore you. You: She hates me

L: …

K: What’s up? 

L: Thank you. 

K: For what? 

L: Don’t play coy. 

K: Whenever you’re ready, I’m here. 

L: I believe you. 

K: I’m sorry if I was too forward. 

L: You weren’t. I was too… backaward.

K: You have a way with words, Lena. 

K: That was a joke, you’re brilliant. 

L: It’s okay. I like it when you tease me. 

Kara doesn’t reply. 

L: Oh. I say things like that, and then I stop talking to you. I see. I’m sorry. 

K: It’s fine. 

L: Can we talk about why it’s easier for me to talk to you on text? 

K: Sure. 

L: I mean, I know that you are you at CatCo and at events and you are you now.

L: But when I can see your eyes… it’s like I’ve been set on fire. 

K: Oh. 

K: So you do like me? 

L: ….you did read my book?

K: You GHOSTED me. 

L: I don’t know what that means. 

K: You stopped texting with no explanation. 

L: I thought it would be easier to explain in text. 

L: It isn’t. 

K: You could… send me a letter. 

L: Really? 

K: It seems like it could be your thing? 

L: I didn’t want you to make fun of me. 

K: I’m offended.

K: I would never.

K: Not in a mean way. 

K: I like getting to know you. 

L: I like getting to know you, too. 

Kara doesn’t text back. Lena gets out of the bath and begins writing her letter immediately. Welp. Guess Kara really does know her. Lena writes very slowly. When she crafts words for her books, she writes slowly. It’s practically the only time her thoughts go slow. 

K - 

I see your name as K in my phone all the time. K - but you’re so much more than just one letter. At the risk of sounding a little dramatic, you are my favorite person. It’s taken me a little too long to realize that.

It sounds selfish, but I felt like giving you my book was giving myself to you. Talking to you for so long, leaning on you all the time, that’s a big deal to me and that’s just not enough for you. You deserve more than I think I can give. You overestimate me, Kara. I don’t know what healthy love looks like. I understand a lot of things, but loving people the way you do? Not so much. Quite frankly, texting you, talking to you, is a joy in my life that I never thought I’d have. What’s my name in your phone anyway? I guess it doesn’t matter. I stopped talking to you because… I don’t like people that much. They’ve never been kind to me. And I trained myself not to care. I don’t think it was an excuse to  _ ghost _ you, as you said.

What I’m trying to say is.. I adore you, too.

-LL

* * *

Lena sends the possibly-oddly-formal letter in the mail. It reaches Kara pretty a few days later, but it still feels like Kara waited millennia for it to arrive. She really doesn’t mind. She and Lena kept their routine in the meantime - blissfully and beautifully ignoring talking about those  _ things _ \- the  _ feelings _ things.

In the morning, Kara reads the letter while flying. When she’s done, she changes her route and heads for Lena’s office. When Kara lands on the balcony, Lena catches a fright. Kara smiles at her and is forgiven. “I read your letter.” 

“Oh.” Lena looks away. 

“Your contact in my phone is just L. For Lena. Not your last name. Which, I don’t care about. I mean, I care, but I… anyway, you’re wrong. Anything you have to give is a bonus. Also, I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you.” Kara rambles. Lena secretly loves it. Lena doesn’t respond right away (surprise), but instead, she looks at her phone. “Oh. Okay. I’m…” Kara’s phone buzzes. “I guess I’ll check mine, too….” Kara’s trying not to cry. She does check her phone for real, though. 

L: Lunch today? My schedule is suddenly free.

K: I’d love that. 

Kara sits down. She texts Lena again. 

K: Should I be Kara? 

Kara looks at Lena, who nods. They both laugh. In a breeze, Supergirl flies out and Kara lands on the balcony. Lena, wide-eyed, “I think you should come in the front next time.” 

“Next time?” Kara asks. Lena nods. “So what’s for lunch?” 

“I don’t eat much.” Lena says, Kara knows. 

“I eat a lot.” Kara says, Lena knows. 

“We can get whatever you want. I’ll pay.” It’s all too new for Lena. She’s trying her best.

Kara knows it. “We should get your favorite food if you’re paying.” 

“I don’t really have one.” Lena shrugs.

Without thinking, Kara replies, “Nobody’s ever asked you what your last meal would be?” 

Lena laughs, and says “...I’m a Luthor.” Kara doesn’t laugh. Lena continues, “But If I had one last hour to live, I would sit on my couch with a cup of coffee - an americano, black.” 

“Why don’t we get coffee, then?” Kara suggests, and sheepishly, adds - “I already ate, anyway.” 

“Can you… do you drink coffee?” Lena is suddenly very unsure of herself. 

“I do drink coffee. Caffeine doesn't affect me much, so I usually drink it at night, but I’d love to go for coffee. Do you have a place in mind?” Kara’s trying to keep her cool. It’s barely working. Both women stand up, and head for the door. 

Lena is genuinely shocked. “You would… you want to go in public with me?” 

Kara laughs, “I wasn’t thinking about that. Are you not comfortable with that?” 

“I was thinking more about your career.” Lena looks down, embarrassed. Kara sees Lena’s reaction, and puts her hand on the small of Lena’s back. It makes Lena stop in her tracks. Kara pulls her hand away with super speed. 

“I’m so sorry.” Kara practically yells. 

Either woman isn’t sure which is more surprised when Lena says, “We’ve been talking for over a year, you’ve read my book probably more than once. You’re allowed to touch me.” 

“...You want to talk about… boundaries… right now?” Kara’s look softened. 

Lena closes her eyes and pretends that she’s texting. “I’m not used to being touched. I don’t… I’ve had my share of sex in university, but that was different, and I don’t do that anymore. As A kid, I never really liked it when people would hug me, but I was always told that I would like it one day but that day hasn’t really come. I’ve always thought about how I would describe it to someone… I guess. Uh. Sometimes I feel touch starved, but other times, I feel overwhelmed but I’m pretty lonely these days. Anyway. I don’t mind what you just did, but I wasn’t expecting it. My love language definitely is  _ not _ physical touch. But if it’s yours, and that’s how you understand human relationships, I think I can make it work.” 

“You can look at me.” Kara whispers, and Lena slowly looks at her. Kara follows up with, “We can start with coffee.” Lena nods. She’s never felt so understood.

* * *

Lena gets her black americano. Kara gets a latte with blonde roast. They end up walking around the city. It’s silent. Almost awkward. “Are you sure you have time for this, Lena?” Kara asks. 

“I made the time I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” Lena’s just about in CEO mode, and Kara feels silly. Lena senses this, and changes to playful mode. “Are you sure you have the time, Ms. Danvers?” 

It works. Kara laughs, and quips, “You’re technically my bosses bosses bosses bosses boss so I’m fine, right?” 

“Will I be in trouble with Director Danvers?” Lena's answer comes quickly. They fall into this kind of banter a lot. But it’s never really happened in person, with Kara as Kara Danvers, and not as Supergirl.

“Maybe.” Kara shoots her a smile. “But I’ll fight her for you.” Kara’s accidental ‘admission’ takes them both aback. Lena just blinks at her. “I really like spending time with you. I wasn’t expecting to.” 

“Is it because I’m a Luthor?” Lena says with a dead face.

Kara’s eyes bulge out of her head, and she bends her chair with her hands. She uses her superstrength to fix it. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I meant that you’re one of the great minds of this era and one of the most beautiful people on any planet anywhere and you’re a CEO and… you were joking.” 

Lena changes the subject totally seamlessly, “I’ve never really walked around the city like this. It’s nice.” 

“Me either. I usually see it from a different angle.” 

Kara’s comment reminds Lena about the whole Supergirl thing. “Are you sure you’re not hungry?”

Kara nods, “I’m sure.” Kara’s phone rings out loud. “Shoot. That’s my… that’s my… I have to go.” 

“I understand.”

“Thank you for the coffee. Are you sure I can leave you here? Wait, you’re an adult and can take care of yourself, nevermind. Bye.” 

“It was my pleasure.” Lena says, as she watches Kara ducks into an alley, and Supergirl leaves in a blur. 

* * *

For the rest of the day, Lena sits in her office and does paperwork. However, she does get curious about what Kara is doing.

L: Did your thing go okay?

K: Yes. Was NBD. 

L: Good. 

K: Thanks again for the time. And coffee. 

K: I know it was a big deal for you.

L: It was my pleasure. 

L: Have you ever been in love before? 

K: Like I am now?

K: No. 

Lena overreacts a little. By throwing her phone across the room. She gets up, smoothes her skirt, and picks up her phone. She huffs and makes the decision to pack up her stuff for the day. She decides maybe she’ll walk home, to clear her head. Does she need security? Maybe. Is she over it and wants to be alone? Yes. 

She decides to text Kara back.

L: How do you know? 

Kara thinks that it’s kind of weird to have such personal conversations over text. 

K: I’ve written plenty of poems about love. But never about an actual person before.

  
Kara thinks -  _ what if they were all always about Lena, but she just didn’t know it yet? _

L: Oh.

K: Yeah. 

Lena looks up from her phone and almost drops it - somebody is in her face. It’s a teenager, a girl. Harmless. “You’re Lena Luthor.” 

“I’m in a rush.” Lena says, and tries to keep walking.

The girl stops Lena, by wrapping her arms around Lena. “I’m your biggest fan.” Lena wants to cry. Or scream. Or throw the girl off of her. “Fan?” 

“Yes!” The girl doesn’t let go. “Can we get a picture together?” The girl takes her phone out anyway. Lena doesn’t answer. She’s frozen. “I want to be like you someday. Badass tech woman. You’re gonna take down those aliens one day. Finish what your family started. Badass.” 

Lena manages to get out, “Not quite. Please go... away.” 

“Um...” The girl slowly backs away.

Lena checks her phone. She types then deletes it. Then types, and deletes it again, as she practically runs home. Kara stares at her computer screen, seeing Lena’s typing bubble pop up and disappear over and over. 

K: You good? 

Lena shakes her head. 

L: No. 

A few seconds later. 

K: You’re not at work anymore? 

L: I decided to walk home. 

L: Wait you’re at L-Corp? 

K: You said you weren’t okay.

L: I’m just at my apartment. 

K: Hold on. 

L: I didn’t need you to save me.

* * *

Lena finds Kara on her balcony. She unlocks the door, and Kara doesn't move.

“I want to hug you.” Kara says, honestly. It makes Lena cry. Kara has literally no idea what to do and it stresses her out. More importantly, it’s killing her to see Lena sob. 

“That’s the problem.” Lena manages to get out. 

“Oh. Shoot. I know you don’t need my help.” Kara turns, but Lena grabs her hand. Slowly, Lena pulls her into a hug. Kara doesn’t question it. She turns immediately, and opens her arms. She lets Lena cry into her shoulder. “It’s okay.” Kara just holds Lena. “I’m sorry if I’m not very comfy.” 

“You’re perfect,” Lena mutters, “Don’t let go.” Lena hugs her righter. Kara doesn’t let go until Lena pulls back. It feels like it lasted forever, and was over too quickly. They head inside, and sit on Lena’s couch. “It sounds so stupid, Kara.” 

“It’s not. You can feel whatever you want.”

“First of all, apparently I have fans. I met one today and she… she hugged me. And it made me realize that I… just want to hug you. I don’t want anyone else hugging me and it felt awful, Kara. I didn’t like it, and I wanted it to stop, and it felt like it lasted forever.” Kara tentatively reaches for Lena’s hand. Lena takes it, and holds it tight.

Lena looks directly at Kara now. “In the past, I dated a little. I always found myself asking myself ‘could this really work?’ and I knew I wasn’t on fire but I hoped. I pictured all these scenarios, trying to make it work. But I’m fully, desperately, 100% in love with you. And I’ve never been in love before.” Kara almost hugs Lena, but stops herself. Lena notices, and rubs circles onto Kara’s hand with her own. “My point is, if you’re stretching - to find ways that we work together, to like me, then I understand. You’re allowed to  _ ghost _ me. You don’t have to love me back.” 

“The only thing that comes naturally to me on this planet is my big crush on you, Lena.” Kara looks Lena in the eyes, and Lena feels like she’s been flung into space. 

“And here we are… on the same page.” Lena notices Kara looking at her lips. She looks at Kara’s, and realizes she’s never going to move. It makes her love Kara a little bit more. Slowly, Lena leans in and kisses Kara. Immediately, Kara kisses her back.

After a moment, Kara pulls back. Concerned. “I don’t need this from you.” Lena’s amused by and impressed with how serious Kara is being. 

“Maybe I need it from you.”

Kara still looks concerned, and it confuses Lena. Kara blurts out, “I want more. I can’t help it, Lena. I want more. I want to take you on dates, and…” 

“All that stuff you’ve always dreamed about?” Lena interrupts. Kara nods. “I don’t know if I can do that.” Kara’s face falls. “I want to, but I just don’t see a way to, no offense, change myself, and my life, for someone else.” Kara wants to be anywhere else. “But I want to try.” Lena adds, but Kara still doesn’t speak. Lena puts her hand on Kara’s cheek. “This is where you ask me out on a date, you dumb alien.”

“Rude.” The tension in Kara’s body dissipates. “Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow? No pressure.” 

Lena almost cracks up - Kara genuinely thinks she might say no. “I’d love to. I don’t have work tomorrow, let me know where and when to show up. And dress code, preferable. No pressure.” 

Kara thinks for a moment. “I’ll be here at 11am. Casual dress code. It’ll be just the two of us.” 

“I can’t wait.” Lena says. Kara stands up to go. Lena escorts her to the balcony. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes. I’m working on processing my feelings better. You helped. Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” 

“No, really. Thank you.” 

“For what?”

“Nobody’s ever held me just to hold me.” Lena wants to add -  _ no possessiveness, no ulterior motives  _ \- but she knows that Kara knows. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kara squeezes Lena’s hand, and Lena squeezes back. They catch eyes one more time, Lena blinks, and then, Kara’s off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I outlined this, and as I fill out the outline... I'm realizing that perhaps 3 chapters might be too quick for what this is turning into. What I'm trying to say is, maybe the next chapter won't be the end. If you're reading this... what do you think?
> 
> Either way, thank you for reading.


	3. the one who’s stupider

_ I could literally move this planet if I tried hard enough,  _ Kara thought to herself as she paced around her apartment,  _ but I can’t figure out what to do.  _ Kara decides to call Alex. “Are you done with work yet?” 

“What’s going on?” Alex was still at work. 

“Can you come over?” Kara could hear that Alex was still at work. ‘Nevermind.” 

“Uh..” Alex was understandably confused. 

“I’ll text you.” Kara replied.

“Okay.” Alex hung up. 

Kara: I have less than 12 hours to plan a first date and I need help.

Alexandra: THAT’s what you need help with? 

Kara: Yes.

Kara: You’re my sister, you're supposed to help when I’m in a crisis. 

Alexandra: Well what do you want to get out of the date? 

Kara: What everyone else wants. 

Alexandra: …

Kara: Get to know her. I want to know everything. 

Alexandra: Okay. What is a good way to do that? 

Kara: Talk. But ALEX we can do that anywhere. 

Alexandra: Then choose a special place with meaning. 

Kara: Oh. Like what? 

Alexandra: That’s all I can help you with. 

Kara: It was helpful. Thanks. 

* * *

K: I didn’t mean that in a sarcastic way. 

L: What? 

K: Shoot I meant to text Alex. 

L: Did you thank her for help, then say thanks? 

K: … 

K: I’ll see you tomorrow. 

Kara face palms, but she’s still grateful that Alex gave her enough to think about. Kara thinks about The Other Side of Jupiter. The book's main characters are similar enough to her and Lena. Jupiter, in Lena’s book, doesn’t refer to the planet, but a mountain. A mountain that’s a symbol of what’s between the two people. Kara took a message from the book to heart - when Mount Jupiter is between them, they want to be together, desperately, but when they’re together, they want to be on their respective side of Mount Jupiter. Kara wonders if Lena's settled for being on her own side of Mount Jupiter, or if the desperation, the feeling of always wanting, is enough.

It gives her the perfect idea. 

* * *

Lena’s been ready in her apartment for 30 minutes when Kara calls her at 10:50. Kara seems flustered on the phone. “Hi. I’m sorry. I just realized I’ve never come in through the… front. So I literally have no idea how to get in, if I’m allowed to, and which apartment… floor? You’re in.” 

Lena laughs. “Right. I’ll come down.” 

Kara enters Lena’s lobby. It’s the nicest building she’s ever seen, and she’s not sure why she’s surprised. It’s a nice distraction from how freaking nervous she is. From the beginning, she had never set out to impress Lena. She’d like to think that this is the same, but it’s not. It’s different. Because if she blows this, then whatever thing they had going on before - their friendship - would never be the same. The elevator dings and Lena exits the elevator. Plot twist (but not really), seeing Lena in jeans takes her breath away. She holds her hand out, “You’re beautiful.” 

Lena takes Kara’s outstretched hand, wrapping their fingers together. “You’re beautiful.” 

“Do you get carsick? I should have asked, we need to drive somewhere. You don’t mind me driving, right?” Kara’s back at it again with the rambling. 

“I trust you.” 

* * *

There’s a state park right outside of National City. Kara drives and Lena thinks that surprisingly, Kara is a good driver. Kara parks “It’s a weekday, so it’s not very crowded,” Kara says, “I know a place.” Kara grabs a bag from the trunk of the car. “Have you ever been hiking?” 

“No, but I have heard of it.” Lena says. Kara laughs, but it wasn’t a joke. “But I’m excited to try.” Lena adds.

Twenty minutes later, the pair are walking side by side, into the middle of the woods. They’re not quite on a path. While they’re talking about… everything, it suddenly hits Kara how sketchy it might seem. She looks Lena directly in the eyes. “I didn’t think about how this might seem to you. Thank you for trusting me.” Lena squeezes Kara’s hand as a reply. “We’re just about here.” 

They reach the top of a hill, and suddenly the view opens up. Kara unpacks a blanket from her bag. She lays out the blanket and takes her shoes off. Lena copies her. They both sit cross-legged, facing each other. Lena can’t stop staring at Kara’s eyes. “It’s beautiful here.” Kara outstretches her legs towards Lena. They’re sitting close enough that Kara’s knees are past Lena’s legs.

“I want to tell you why I picked this place.” Kara begins, “I grew up without powers. I had to learn what it was like to feel light - to be so strong on this planet. I celebrate my Earth birthdays and the last one I had marked me living on Earth longer than… home, and… I think it’s why I loved your book so much.” 

Lena begins to play with a rip in Kara’s jeans. She grew up thinking a lot about the supers, and… well, yeah. That whole Luthor thing. But she’d never heard anything so sincere. 

Kara continues, “I’ve always thought that there was something out there, out in the world that would make the pain go away - the pain that I feel when I think about what it's like to be under a red sun. But I realized that the shore I thought I was trying to reach, it’s right here. I love coming out here and pretending I’m really heavy, and that the hike is tiring and I’m nagging whoever I’m with that it’s too hot, too long of a walk. Here we are, right on top of my own Mount Jupiter. Together.” 

Lena stretches her own legs out. “That’s… very sweet.” 

“OH I FORGOT” Kara reaches into her bag and pulls a thermos out. “You know that place in Sumatra you were talking about? I went and got you coffee from there.” Kara hands Lena the thermos. Lena sits up and takes it. 

“You… went to Indonesia?” 

“Yes. I’m sorry. I’m not sure if that’s cheating. I just wanted this to be a normal date. Two nervous people putting their best foot forward. All that Earthly stuff.” Kara sees Lena sip and enjoy the coffee. 

“Holy fuck.” Lena says, without thinking. It’s the best coffee she’s ever had.

Hearing Lena swear makes Kara’s brain short circuit. “You’re the most wonderful person in every universe, you know that?” 

“I think that title might just be yours.” Lena begins to open up. “I never imagined my lifelike… this. I’ve known I’m gay since I was 6. But I’ve never seen a way to fit it into my life. Until I met you. Can I ask you something?”

Kara nods leans back and takes Lena in. She thinks that if she never does anything ever again, she’s had this moment, and this day with Lena. “Anything.” 

“How long do you want to be super for?” 

“I’m going to be super forever?” Kara’s confused. 

“What even is your suit made of?” Lena’s wondered forever. 

Kara blushes. “I have no idea. I can’t remember. I can show--- nevermind. I don’t have it with me.” 

“Do you always carry it?” 

Kara nods.

“You can show me next time, Lena responds, “so you’re staying on Earth?” 

“On Earth? Where else would I go?” Kara Laughs.

“Jupiter.” Lena lies her head in Kara’s lap, and they maneuver so that they’re facing the view. Kara instinctively puts her hand in Lena’s hair, then pulls away. “It’s okay.” Kara puts her hand back. They fall into a comfortable silence.

A few moments later, Lena leans up and kisses Kara “I’m scared.” 

“It’s just a kiss.” Kara replies, dazed. 

“No. I’m scared that I can’t do this.” Lena confesses. She feels Kara’s body turn hard as stone. Slowly, it softens again. 

“Sorry.” Kara whispers. “I understand.” Lena sits up, beating herself up for ruining the moment. 

“I don’t know if I like kids. I don’t know if I can live in a suburb. I don’t know if I want to be married. I don’t know if we can ever be friends again. I don’t know so many things, Kara. 

“It’s okay.”

“What?” Lena wasn’t expecting to be accepted. 

Kara thinks about it. “I know that I can’t only be a superhero forever. I know that you can’t only be a CEO forever.” 

“How could this really work? What would it look like to you?” Lena asks. 

“Us dating?” Kara asks, and Lena nods. Kara thinks a moment before she answers. “I see so many images. I don’t like being alone that much, so really I just picture us doing this. Maybe nice restaurants every once in a while. Cause you have a considerable amount of money, which makes me kind of uncomfortable, but I don’t really care. Do you… not want a second date?” 

Lena takes Kara’s hand. “I do. But I think it’s dangerous for you… to date me. You have enough to handle as Supergirl.” 

“Kara Danvers can handle herself just fine.” Kara crosses her arms. 

“Dating me will be chaos. What if I’m not even your type.”

“Lena Kieran Luthor.” Kara’s tone is playful. 

“How come you aren’t trying to impress me?” Lena’s wanted to ask the whole day. 

Kara doesn't have to think, “First of all, you have and also handle billions of dollars like, all day. I’m a journalist who spends all her money on food. Second, I know you. I know how much you love to be… not in rich CEO mode. Even if she's a badass. Lastly, I’m determined not to lose you.” 

“Kara…” Lena’s about to cry. “I don’t see the world the way you do. I’ve never been this… partner that you keep describing.”

“Right now, all I know is this moment. I know that we both can talk for hours, and that kissing you sets me on fire, and that I’ll do anything for you. I know it’s dramatic. I’m sorry.” 

“I want you to know that I’m wired not to change for anyone.” Lena’s not sure what else to say. “I’m not ready to be an out lesbian public figure with a last name that everyone hates.” 

“I wrote you something. On my way back from Sumatra this morning.” Kara takes a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. She smoothes it out and hands it to Lena. 

4L

If you never smile at me again,

if you never look at me the same, 

if you never send me another text:

I’ll keep your name in my phone, and

you’ll never have to be alone.

Also, you’re the smartest person

I’ve ever known

So I’m okay with being 

the one who’s stupider

If you want to stay on the other side of Jupiter.

“Dammit Kara.” Lena looks up from the paper. “I want to do this.” 

“I’m not pressuring you - that’s what the poem is about.” Kara adds, and Lena laughs. The poem was very clear. 

“We don’t have to keep talking about dark and twisty things.” 

“It’s not- we’re getting to know each other.” Kara thinks out loud. She’s rubbing circles on Lena’s hand, but Lena pulls it away. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just a lot…” 

“Do you want to keep walking?” 

“I don’t want this to be over.” 

“But do you want to walk some more?” 

Lena nods. Kara gets up, then helps her up. “You can always be honest with me.” Lena helps Kara pack the bag up. Kara puts it on her back, and they begin to walk. 

* * *

After an hour or so, they’re back in the car. They talk some more until Kara arrives at Lena’s apartment. Kara’s really not sure where Lena is at the moment - was it too much? Not enough? Will they ever see each other as they did on the date ever again? Kara runs to open Lena’s door. 

Lena gets out, and looks at Kara. As she speaks, Lena sounds like she’s falling into CEO mode - getting all the information out clearly, precisely, and quickly. “I want to stop talking about work in person. We can text as usual. But in person… can we just..” Lena can’t find the words. 

Kara understands. “I think that...love is weird and awkward and scary and thrilling and at times, sad. That's why it’s hard to do alone.”

“I want to cook you dinner.” 

“I…”

Lena interrupts Kara. “Eat a lot. I know. The good news is I have a lot of money for a lot of food.” 

“We can text to sort out the details.” Kara says and puts her hand out to shake Lena’s hand. Lena takes it, but then pulls Kara in for a kiss. It’s chaste and quick. Kara’s shocked. They stare at each other for a moment. 

Lena looks away and turns to walk into her apartment building. “Thank you for the best day of my life.”  She can't... doesn’t look back to see Kara’s reaction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I guess this is a thing now. I'm now slightly winging it, but I have strong feelings and ideas for where I want this to go. Ten chapters is a complete guess, but I've promised myself I'll finish this one. 
> 
> Thank you for the feedback, and for your time.


	4. Levee

_ Thank you for the best day of my life. _

Lena can’t believe that she really said that - not only did she realize it and have the thought, but she said it out loud. To Kara. Wild. It’s true, though.

  
Over a glass of wine, Lena runs through everything she learned on the date. 

  1. If she legitimately dates Kara, she’s going to have to change the way she sees the world.
  2. Kara entirely unhinges her.
  3. Kara celebrates her ‘Earth Birthday” 
  4. Kara really needs to stop doing other things when she flies. 



What she doesn't know: 

  1. If she’s okay with changing or not. 
  2. If she likes being unhinged. 
  3. Why she told Kara it was the best day of her life. Nevermind. She knows. 



Lena can’t stop thinking about the consequences if this goes wrong. If this relationship goes right, she gains a… family she didn’t know she’d ever be able to have. But if it goes wrong - she loses everything. That’s what falling in love is to her - risking everything. Loving someone - Kara Danvers - and therefore supergirl, that changes every decision she makes. In her personal life, and at work. Is she ready for that? 

When they first started talking, Lena loved talking to Kara because she was bored. People say the same things over and over and are so incredibly predictable. Kara isn’t like that. She’s not like people Lena knows. She doesn’t do things for personal gain, she doesn’t walk around the world labeling everything.

And Kara feels the same way about Lena. The most exhausting thing of all for her isn’t sleepless nights of fighting crime, or having two ‘full-time jobs’ - it’s acting human. She never complains. She doesn't think about it much because she doesn’t have to. She’s really good at it, even. But still, as a kid, she wasn’t given a choice.

All of this leads to the point that Lena has gone through the exact same thing, and maybe Kara was right, maybe they’re just like each other and they’d fit so well together. 

Lena would like to take this time to admit that, yes, they would be the power couple of all power couples.

But for now, she struggles to see them as one. She has K - the person who she’s gotten used to being there for her. She has Kara Danvers, the unassuming reporter who's been so good to her, and Supergirl, the cordial woman her family has a feud with. Lena knows they’re all just Kara, the woman who’s just too nice for her own good.

Kara, despite her best efforts, texts her first. 

K: You don’t have to be friends with Supergirl. 

L: I want to be. 

K: You can’t just say that. 

K: I’m an alien. That comes with a lot of weight - complicated issues. 

L: It’s like me saying “Hi, I only want to date part of you, is that okay?” I’m not okay with that. 

K: I was just saying the option is there. To really separate, for now. Or, the other way around. 

K: You can fuck things up and… date Supergirl. 

L: You are…. 

L: The same 

L: Person. 

K: I’m trying to uncomplicate things. 

L: By telling me it’s more complicated than I understand? 

K: Right… 

L: Sorry. 

K: It’s fine. 

Five minutes later: 

L: I’m sorry you have to act like a human all the time. 

K: I know you think that I care what people think of me, but it’s not true. 

K: Well, it sucks when people hate Supergirl. But I mean, our families and stuff. I don’t care what they think of you. 

K: I do, I meant that… 

L: I have fans that think I’m here to “finish what my family started”. 

K: You work so hard to change that though. 

L: Yeah and you’re the only person who sees that. 

K: Which is why you could date Supergirl…

L: If that happened, people would turn on her before they take a Luthor's side. 

L: The public needs a villain. That’s how it’s always worked. 

L: It’s in the public’s best interest to not do that.

K: I’d never ask you to make decisions based entirely on me. 

K: It wouldn’t be the first time people turned on me. 

K: But you’re right. 

L: On the other hand, I know that we might always fight about this. 

L: I’m ready for that. I want that. 

K: How far would you go? 

K: I don’t think you’re evil. 

L: I didn’t think you thought I was evil.

L: I don’t know how far. 

L: I hate seeing you in danger. 

K: I hate that someone tries to assassinate you like every week. 

K: Maybe we should give this a few days to process. 

L: Yeah. 

K: When are you free? 

L: To make you dinner?

L: End of the week. Friday? 

K: Gotcha. 

L: Thank you for today. 

L: But you already know that. 

K: Any time. 

L: Goodnight. 

K: Sleep well. 

* * *

The week goes by slowly for Lena. They’re both really good at diving into work as a distraction still. Lena’s still a little better. After days of agonizing over it, days of going home from L-Corp and thinking about what she wants to talk to Kara about, she realizes she’s been holding back. She just wants to share her life with Kara. That’s what she wants when her day is going terribly, and that’s what she wants when she feels like she had a great day at work. 

This week, Kara realizes she doesn’t have anyone to talk to. She thinks that every DEO friend (And Alex) will judge her, Clark obviously won’t understand any of it, and at CatCo, Lena is the BIG boss. After thinking more, Kara also realizes that the date went well. She doesn’t want to make Lena change, and therefore co-dependant. But she also can’t imagine anyone else holding her heart. A thought hits Kara on Thursday night. 

K: Do you think being seen dating me makes it look like you have a weakness? Is that why you’re scared? 

L: Uh, Hi. 

L: Yes. It goes the other way, too. You think it doesn’t, but it does. 

K: Hi. Sorry. 

K: I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. 

L: I know in my head, and my heart, that love isn’t a weakness, but… 

K: It’s something you’ve been trained to believe. I understand.. SOrry. For being lksdfsk. 

L: What is “lksdfsk”?

K: Keysmash. I meant that I’m being a weirdo and we’ve only gone on one date and we’re supposed to not keep talking about it over and over.

L: I can’t wait for tomorrow. 

* * *

They decided on 6pm, and Lena 5:45, Lena panics. A second date at her apartment? What would that mean? Lena almost falls down a rabithole, when her intercom buzzes. 

A male voice on the other end says, “Kara Danvers is here to see you?” 

“Yes, thank you.” 

“You can head up.” He says to Kara, “She’s on her way, Ms. Luthor.” He hangs up. Lena goes to the door to wait. 

Lena lives in the penthouse. Kara doesn’t know that. When the doors open, she’s expecting time to get herself together, but nope, she walks right into Lena. Unfortunately, it’s pretty forceful, because of the whole superpowers thing. Fortunately, the superpowers thing also allows her to steady Lena before she falls. 

“I am SO sorry, Lena. Oh my god. Oh my god. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Jeez.” Kara’s eyes are wide. She lets go of Lena, who is dressed in a pantsuit. Kara is NOT ready for it. She swallows. “You’re stunning.”

“You knock me off my feet…” Lena can’t help herself. Also, the humor shows Kara she’s not upset. 

“I’ve never been in this part of your place… you live on the whole floor?” Kara looks around. 

Lena nods, embarrassed. “When I moved from Metropolis, I gave someone a budget and they dealt with it.” 

“How are you?”

“Nervous.” Lena leads Kara to her kitchen. There are two place settings across from each other. “Please sit.” Lena takes a chair out, and Kara sits. Lena comes back and forth between the kitchen many times until there are ten plates lined up. Kara looks at it all, then smiles at Lena. It makes her self conscious. “Is it not enough? Too much?” 

“You made this all? Today?” Kara asks. Lena nods. “I’m so excited.” Kara literally hasn’t been so happy all day. 

“To start.” Lena announces and puts a plate in front of Kara. “Then we’re cooking together.”

“What about you?” Kara asks. 

“I’ll have some.” Lena replies.

Kara stares at the plates in front of her.

“I’ve never eaten in front of you” Kara realizes out loud, creating an awkward moment. “I don’t want to gross you out.” 

“Oh.” Lena’s a little sad now. 

“But it’s just us, right?” 

“Right.” 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Kara asks, and Lena shakes her head. Kara begins to eat. It starts human speed, but is seamlessly slightly faster. She makes many noises of approval. Suddenly, she's' halfway through the ten plates. 

“Is that how you would eat if you were by yourself?” Lena’s fascinated. 

“No. This is wonderful. I can’t believe you can cook, too. It’s unfair you can do everything.” Kara compliments, “Also, I was thinking. We should stop being nervous around each other. Ig we just put everything out on the table, things will either fit or they won’t. That’s how you see it, right?” 

“Uh…” 

“I did it again. Sorry.” 

“No, no, we need to talk about it anyway.” 

“I’ll start,” Kara says and Lena watches her freely. She superspeeds through the rest of the food, practically before before Lena can blink. “That’s what it’s like for me to eat at normal speed.” 

It baffles Lena. “Wow.” Kara’s surprised by her response, and Lena notices. “I want you to be yourself around me.” 

“I feel the same way.” 

“I have a silly question. Does the… government pay for you to eat so much? How does that work? Am I allowed to ask.” 

“Your beautiful mind is always working, huh?” Kara starts to condense the dishes, to bring them to Lena’s kitchen. “I eat enough. I’m not sure if I really need to? I’m not the person to ask…” Kara lifts all the plates at once. 

“You’re in my home, let me.” Lena says, getting up. 

Kara stares at her. “You want me to hand you this entire stack of plates?” 

Lena laughs. “Thank you for your help.” She grabs the glasses from the table, and they both make their way to the kitchen. “Do people ask you for favors all the time? Does it annoy you?” 

“I’ve never lived with a partner, and I live alone now. I got in trouble for using my powers when I grew up.” Kara replies sincerely. “But I don’t mind. If you need anything, ever.” 

“Can you recognize the temperature well?” Lena has a lot of questions she’s now comfortable asking.

“I use context clues, mostly. What people are wearing? Also, I learn things. I know ovens are hot because people use those glove thingies. Stuff like that.” 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking.” 

“I don’t.” Kara says. She watches as Lena takes her coat jacket off, revealing her partly sheer dress shirt, and when Lena rolls her sleeves up, Kara breaks. Well, Kara breaks the counter. Now she’s embarrassed. The marble corner of the kitchen island is not crumbled on the floor. “I came here tonight and I’ve knocked you over, ate all your food, and broke your furniture…” 

“It’s fine. You didn’t mean to. Does that happen often?” 

“...No. I’m… I’m sorry. It was… you… your… uh.” 

Lena’s genuinely confused. “Do you not want to cook with me?” 

“Oh Lena, no, I do. I do. I broke your counter because of you… took your jacket off.” Kara can’t look at Lena. 

“What are you talking about?” Lena is kind of dense.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Kara starts. “But I want to be honest.” 

Lena sits on a barstool, and Kara sits next to her. “Of course.” 

“I’m attracted to you. Like, really, really attracted to you. I find… everything you do, really, so incredibly hot.” Kara feels so incredibly awkward and vulnerable.

Lena responds by kissing her. Kara feels Lena’s body relax as they kiss. The levee has broken: Kara’s been holding it all in for a while, but she can’t take it anymore. She begins to cry. Lena feels her tense, shaking, and pulls back. She wipes Kara’s tears away. “What's wrong?” 

Kara confesses: “I can’t go back. I know we keep saying that nothing has changed but… nothing is the same. I want my life to look like this. Us. I don’t want to push you, and I don’t want to give you an ultimatum, and I don’t want to ruin everything.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes quickly, sometimes slowly, things are unraveling for these two. I both have a plan and do not have a plan for this story because as I write, things revealed to me that I didn't know I was feeling. Yikes. My goal at the end of the day is to pay the characters and the story respect 
> 
> Thank you again for reading.


	5. A Promise

“You didn’t ruin everything. If everything gets ruined, it’s something we did together. Why are you crying?” 

“I feel like a terrible person. I’m so selfish. I don’t want you to hate me.” 

“Oh, Kara” Lena pulls Kara in close, “I didn’t mean to make you think I don’t want you. I just don’t know how. Your heart is so big.”

“I’m sorry. Thank you. What are we cooking?” 

“Egg rolls.” 

Kara jumps out of her seat. “YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE EGG ROLLS? Oh, Rao can we start now, can we, can we, please?” Kara literally jumps up and down. 

“I do know. But we’re not done talking, babe.” 

“Babe?” Kara melts.

“...We  _ are _ dating. This is dating. In many cultures, pet names are typical.” Lena knows this is the answer to Kara’s outburst earlier. “You’re right. Things are different. And for the record, I find you to be really, so incredibly hot, too.” Oh, the tension.

“So… egg rolls.” 

* * *

Over the weekend, they give each other space to process again. It’s well needed. When Monday comes, Kara texts and flies. Lena’s sitting in her office going over her to-do list for the day.

K: If you call me babe, am I allowed to have lunch with you now? 

L: Yes. 

L: Please let me know when you’re coming though…

K: Of course. 

L: Did you want to come today? 

K: … 

L: Omg Kara 

K: Is it? 

L: ...yes. 

K: I’d bring egg rolls but I ate them all :( 

L: ...already?

L: Nevermind there weren’t that many. 

K: Wait nvm I can’t come today.

K: Tomorrow? 

K: This way you won’t get away with not eating! 

K: Also, your company is nice, too. 

L: Sorry babe. I have to work. 

L: And you should too. 

L: Tomorrow is great.

L: Have a wonderful day. 

K: Have an even wonderfuller day! 

* * *

The next day.

K: Please don’t hate me. 

L: Kara 

L: Zor-El

  
L: Danvers

L: When there is a SG emergency. 

L: I can figure it out. 

L: And I understand. 

K: But I said I’d have lunch with you.

K: and I miss you. 

L: I miss you too. 

Lena has plans for L-Corp. She already changed the name and moved the HQ, which everyone knows, but she wants to do more. She doesn't want anti-alien fans, and she wants to be someone Kara Danvers is proud of. So she has meetings and meetings with the L-Corp board members. She runs research projects and has people create presentations. It’s a heavy machine, slow to start, and slow to stop, but at full speed, it’s unstoppable. It’s complicated. Anti-alien sentiments are too real, and she does run a business - one that needs to make money with investments. 

Lena gets really busy. She’d been raised with very specific views about aliens, and their identities. She never thought of things as extremely as her family, but the point is that the moves she made, the way LuthorCorp was set up before she took over, we're all in anti-alien favor. It wasn’t going to be so easy for her to unravel it. Or whatever she wants to do with it.

If she’s being honest, it’s a change that Lena wasn’t expecting. 

* * *

It isn’t until Friday that Kara makes it to Lena’s office for lunch. 

Kara comes in the ‘normal’ way. Except, she’s holding coffee from Sumatra again. Jess announces Kara’s presence, then lets her in. 

“Ms. Danvers…” Lena says before Jess closes the door. 

“Hi.” Kara beams at her. It makes her day. “I got you the coffee you seemed to like. To make it up to you.” 

“Make  _ what _ up to me?” Lena stands up. They hug. It lasts a moment. 

“Not making it to lunch with you.” 

“Oh. I don’t care.” 

“You don’t care?” 

“No, I meant that I don’t mind. It’s not like you didn’t try your best.” 

“I know but…” Kara pouts. “I’m just trying to be a good girlfriend.” The word surprises Lena. “I want to show you that I’m taking the role very seriously.” 

“God, you’re adorable.” Lena quips when Kara hands Lena her lunch. They head to the couch and begin to eat. 

“You’ve been really busy, huh?” Kara says between bites. 

Lena nods. “I’m afraid I'm only going to get busier in the next few months.” 

“Working on anything exciting?” 

“I don’t know yet.”

“I’m asking as… your girlfriend.” Kara clarifies. 

“I’m answering as your girlfriend.” Lena leaves it as that. “What about you?” 

“I’ve been really busy the last couple days and I’m exhausted. This break is very welcome.” Kara leans back into the couch. Lena leans her head into Kara’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for coming.” Lena plays with the coffee cup. It’s a to-go mug, and there’s a House of El Crest on it. “What’s this?” 

“I thought it was funny.” 

“You spent money on a cup that keeps drinks hot even though you can’t tell the difference? One with... you know..” Lena’s amused. 

“First of all, It’s easier to fly with. Second, I bought it for you, to keep your coffee warm.” Kara says it like it’s obvious. 

“You’re making me look like the bad girlfriend.”

“You’re not, you’re the best!”

“I’ve never missed anyone before.” Lena admits, and it’s sadder than she intends it to be. “I should have made more time to see you this week.” They hold hands. “I can’t stop thinking about how people will see me when they know… if they find out. Am I being silly?” 

“I understand. I put you in danger telling you my secret, and I’ve hated that ever since but I know in my heart that it was the right thing to do and… yeah.” Kara says, realizing they haven’t talked about that much - she doesn’t even know why she told Lena at first. 

Kara looks at a text message. 

Alexandra: where are you? 

Kara: oh my god. 

“Oh my god” Kara gets up. “I was supposed to drop my suit off at the DEO. I’ve been using it a lot, and it was a maintenance thing.” 

“You only have one?” Lena asks.

Kara nods, “They take forever to make. And they’re expensive.” 

Lena laughs. “I’ve never thought about that. Do you sweat?” Kara makes a face. “Is that a personal question?” 

“Your tongue has been in my mouth.” Kara says it under her breath. Lena blushes. They share a hug. Kara says into Lena’s neck, “I don’t sweat that much. But I never did on Krypton either…” 

Lena pulls away. “You should go.”

Kara gets up, and takes her trash with her. She heads for the balcony, then turns around and heads for the door. “Right.”

* * *

When Kara arrives at the DEO, Winn hands her a new suit, and she hands over her real one. Alex butts in. “You have to be careful in that one. Do you have time for the lamps? Where were you?” 

“I have time. I was at lunch. I went kinda far. I forgot to stop by. Sorry.” Kara tried. 

“I sent a team out to give you a rest…” Alex knew Kara wouldn’t like the idea.

“I could have gone!” 

“You are one fight away from solar flaring!” Alex yelled. 

“Fine.” Kara knew Alex was right. She went and changed into the capeless, interim supergirl suit, and headed for the sun lamp room. 

Usually, when she had to lie there, she thought about what she wanted to write about next, or what she was working on. Today, she daydreamed about doing normal things with Lena. SHe realizes there’s a lot they don’t know about each other. 

K: I know you’re busy. But I’m just curious. 

K: What’s your favorite movie?

K: Do you like going to the theater? 

K: Can you swim? 

K: Mountains or Beach?

K: What’s your favorite song?

K: Do you like to dance? 

K: Do you have any tattoos?

Lena only answers in the evening, and Kara gets the answer in the form of an email. 

K, 

I hope the rest of your day went smoothly, and safely. Thank you for the lunch and thoughtful texts. I hope this answer is good enough. I have a favorite movie, and it’s any Fast and Furious movie. You can’t tell anyone. I don’t like any holidays that much, and I’ve never been to the movie theater. I’ve attended the opera a few times, though. I’m fairly good at swimming, but I don’t like water that much. I love the snow, so mountains for me.

My favorite song is… Shut Up and Drive, by Chely Wright. Do you know her music? She was famous in the 90s. She’s gay, and came out in 2010. Anyway, while I do LOVE music, I don’t really like dancing. Lastly, I have a tattoo on my ribcage that I gave myself…. But I don’t want to talk about that yet. 

  
  
  


-Your Girlfriend, who wants to know the same things about you.

* * *

The next day, Alex and Kara finally hang out. Alex stops by Kara’s apartment before they head to an archery class. They’ve both never done it, and skill based activities are at times, more fun to compete with Kara in than strength-based ones. Kara answers the door, and she’s not ready. Alex complains. “I skipped my coffee for you and you’re not even ready?” 

Kara feels guilty, but only a little. “Do you want coffee? I can make you coffee.” 

“Please.” Alex sits at the kitchen counter. She notices the to-go mug with the House of El crest. “What is this?” Alex waves it around, and Kara turns away from her coffee machine to see it. Dammit, she forgot she took it home. 

“A to-go mug. It’s nothing” Kara answers, badly. She goes to take it from Alex, to put it away. The second she touches it, she drops it. “Oh, Rao!” It was painful. “I was able to put it there earlier.” 

Alex picks it up and inspects it. It’s not green. “I’m going to take it to the DEO. Right now. And we’ll figure it out.” 

“No.” Kara outbursts before she thinks.

“No? What do you mean no?” Alex is in protective!sister mode - Kara can hardly stop her. Also, it doesn’t make sense for her to say no. If it’s kryptonite, she needs to know. The DEO needs to know.

“Let me come with you.” Kara’s suddenly in her interim suit. 

Alex drove to Kara’s, so they drive to the DEO together. It’s Kara’s first time coming in through the normal entrance. A fact that amuses both her and Alex. 

As they head to the lab, Alex follows up. “Do your powers work?”

Kara uses her speed, then comments. “I forgot how much lead there is here. Is my suit here? Are you changing anything? Can I see it?” 

“Somebody tried to attack you, Kara!” 

“Okay, right. I should let you do your thing, anyway.”

Kara flies out of the DEO, and hangs out in the air above the building. She calls Lena, who leaves a meeting to take the call. 

“I know you didn’t do it, but I don’t know what to do.”

“Are you okay? Where are you?” 

“I’m… fine now, but this morning, Alex saw your mug ‘cause I was lazy and I didn’t put it away and I touched it and it had to have some sort of kryptonite in it? On it? Anway I couldn’t stop Alex and how I’m at the DEO and she’s going to find your DNA on the cup and I’m freaking out.” 

“I can handle myself. You know that.”

“Lena!” 

“I don’t have anything to hide. Well, I mean, we kind of do, but I can handle your sister.” 

“This is what you’re scared of, what I’m scared of. I have to do something.” 

“Kara! You can’t get involved. Promise me. You have to let it run its course.” 

“...Sure. Do you know what it is?” 

“Oh, if you think I’m not figuring it out who hurt you, you’re crazy.” 

“But  _ I’m _ not allowed to do anything? Rao, Alex is calling. I have to go. Stay safe.” 

“You stay safe, dammit.” Lena said, lovingly, then hung up. 

Alex doesn’t greet Kara. “Where the fuck did you go?” 

“I’m still here, hold on.” Kara flies back into the DEO, and finds Alex, who pulls her into a private room. 

“It was synthetic kryptonite.” Alex begins. 

Kara interrupts her. “How do you know?” 

“Someone sprayed the mug with a clear film. Whatever was in the substance, it has the same makeup of the kryptonite samples we have stored here. I called in Clark.” 

“You WHAT?”

“He needs to know. We traced the tech back to Lex, from when he controlled LuthorCorp. We need to bring Lena Luthor in. I’m sorry, I know you thought you two were sort of friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aannnddd.... some plot has begun. If you notice, I changed the chapter count to fifteen, and it's hard to imagine I ever tried to fit it into three. Anyway, if you made it this far, thank you. I hope you're liking it, or relate to it in some way.


	6. Control

“He needs to know. We traced the tech back to Lex, from when he controlled LuthorCorp. We need to bring Lena Luthor in. I’m sorry, I know you thought you two were sort of friends.”

“Are you sure? You found all of that out, that quickly?” Uncharacteristically, Kara probed. Alex shot her a look. “Nevermind. You should have let me talk to Clark.”

“We found female DNA on the cup. We need a sample.” 

Kara took out her phone. 

K: It came from your lab??

L: Excuse me?

K: Alex said it came from something Lex did? 

L: What do you know?

K: Synthetic kryptonite. Clear, spray on, something about LuthorCorp tech. She called Superman. 

L: I’ll look into it. 

K: Won’t that make it worse?

L: We shouldn’t be talking like this….

L: I said I can handle it. 

K: They’re coming to take you in. I’m coming with them.

Alex nudges Kara. “I’m heading out now.” 

“I’m coming.” Kara looks up from her phone, her voice is firm.

“You don’t even have your actual suit.” Alex points out.

Kara shakes her head. “It’ll be fine.” 

“You don’t know that. It could be part of her plan.”

“She’s not like them, Alex.” 

“The evidence says otherwise. I already have a warrant for her DNA. I want to interrogate her. Now.” Alex looks away from Kara, to the big screens around her. 

“Let me know when you find her.” Kara doesn’t look back as she flies out of the DEO.

K: They’re coming now. 

L: Don’t come here. 

L: Let them take me. 

Kara somehow flies faster, straight to Lena’s office. Lena’s sitting at her desk, staring, dead souled, at her computer. Kara enters. 

“That’s not an option for me.”

“It’s not up to you. You have to leave, Supergirl..” Lena doesn't move. 

“No.” Kara goes near Lena, and Lena pulls back. 

“I said go.” 

“Did you figure it out?” 

“Kara, I did this to you.” 

“What?” 

“I made it possible. And that’s what the evidence will show.” 

“What happened?” 

“How much time do I have?”

“I’m not sure.”

Lena looks at Kara. “I’ve been going through Lex’s notes, and everything he did here. I’ve been trying to do better, I swear. So I started a deep cleaning of all the files. They were supposed to be destroyed.”

“Do you know who did it?”

“It’s going to show that I spent ten million dollars developing the synthetic kryptonite. I let it happen. Right in front of me. I didn’t notice. It’s my only job, Kara. I almost killed you.” 

“That’s a little dramatic.” 

“I think it was Lillian Luthor.” 

“She knows my identity?” 

“It’s a mess. I don’t know what happened.” 

“Could it be Lex?” 

“I don’t know, Kara!” Lena yells. “None of this would have happened if we just didn’t---” 

“--Didn’t what?” 

“You know what.” 

“It’s going to be fine.” 

Alex bursts in, soon enough. 

“Come in, Director Danvers.” Lena is using her CEO voice. Calm, cool, and collected. 

“Lena Luthor, I have a few questions for you.” 

“I figured. What can I do for you?” 

“Do you know Supergirl’s real identity?” 

Lena pauses. She wants to look at Kara. She wants to figure out what the hell is going on. She needs to make a quick decision. She decides to be honest. “Yes.”

“She doesn’t.” Kara butts in. 

“I do.” Lena looks at Kara. 

“No, you don’t.” They’re just bickering now. 

“Kara, do me a favor, and stay the fuck out of this.” Lena aggressively steps towards Kara, who us unmoved. Even though Lena’s never used her scary Luthor / CEO voice on her. It actually kind of scares her. 

Alex wants control again. “Get away from her.” Alex grabs Lena’s arm. Kara slaps it away. A little too harshly. “Sorry.” 

“You wanna start telling me how to do my job, Supergirl?” Alex is mad. 

“Director Danvers, I’ll freely go to the DEO, and give you any DNA sample you need. You can have access to anything here at L-Corp you need, as well.”

Alex pulls out cuffs,

“Alex stop.” 

“She tried to kill you!” 

“You don’t know that. You also don’t need to make this so public.” Kara’s calm now. As she calms down, she puts her hands on Lena’s jacket. Apparently, it’s been sprayed with more synthetic kryptonite. Kara jumps pretty far. She’s not quite used to pain yet. It’s been more than since she really had the chance to feel it. 

“Is that yours?” Alex is ready to cuff Lena again. 

“Yes, but I took it off this morning. It’s been like that all day.” Lena tries to explain - she’s a little more helpless now.

“That’s it” Alex roughly turns Lena around and puts her hands into the cuffs. Kara watches, as Lena tenses from the touch, and winces from the pain. Kara knows that Lena probably cares more about the touching than the pain. And suddenly, Kara sees red. 

“Alex, don’t.” Kara says, rushing to Lena. She’s still in pain from the synthetic kryptonite. She sends lasers from her eyes at the cuffs, to get Lena out. They’re made for a variety of aliens, and therefore, are extremely hard for her to break. 

“Kara, it’s fine. Stop.” Lena tries, but Kara doesn’t stop. “I’m fine.” 

Kara solar flares, and drops to the ground, just as Lena’s hands are freed. Lena catches her. 

“Kara!” Alex is dumbfounded, and then focuses on Lena, “Why is she protecting you? After all you did?”

“I didn’t do it.” Lena doesn’t let Kara go. “What happened?” 

“We need to get you out of here, now.” Alex panics, but nobody would know. 

“I’m coming.” Lena looks at Alex. “To be interrogated or whatever you want to do to me.”

Page Break

Kara wakes up slowly. She’s under yellow sun lamps, and Clark is standing over her, as well as Alex. “Where is she?” Kara tries to get up. She feels heavy. Her powers are gone. “What happened?” 

“You solar flared.” Clark says. “Hi Kara. You used up all of your power. It should come back in a day or a few. I’ve been on Earth a lot longer than you have… I’ve only done it twice.”

“Where is she?” Kara asks. 

Alex answers, “Who?” 

“Lena Luthor. Is she still here?”

Alex looks at Clark. 

“Tell me where she is.” 

“No.” Alex doesn't even think. 

“I have to see her.” Kara looks at Alex. “Can I talk to you? Alone?” Clark gets the message, and exits. Can he still hear them? Kara remembers how she can’t hear anything through the DEO walls. Kara looks at Alex. 

“You’re going to kill me, and so will she, but… you have to let me see her because… Alex, Rao, I’m not going to ask you for anything again, but she’s my girlfriend, and I love her. That’s why you’re going to find her DNA on the mug. And why I had a mug that keeps drinks hot.” 

Kara’s expecting her to blow up, or yell or throw a chair or something but Alex just blinks a few times. “I’ll bring her here. And distract Clark. You need to stay.” Alex doesn't really’ react, but instead, gets up and leaves, leaving Kara alone. 

A few minutes later, Lena comes running in. Kara sees Alex close the door behind her. Lena runs in, and hugs Kara. Kara hugs her back. She hasn’t had a hug like this since she left Krypton. It makes her sad. 

“I’m so sorry.” Both women say it at the same time.

“I told her. I had to. I’m sorry I betrayed your trust.” Kara gets out. 

“You were doing what you do best, and I swore at you. In my scary Luthor voice.” Lena almost laughed.

“I’m kinda… human now.” Kara explains. “I blew out my powers so I’m… human-like for the next.. until they come back. And all I want to do until then is hold you.” 

“Kara…” 

“I can’t do anything until they come back.” 

“We need to find whoever has the kryptonite.” Lena’s voice is hard, but the way she’s holding Kara is tender. 

“Can’t you wait for me? Please?” 

“After you didn’t do a single thing I asked?” Lena’s still kinda bitter.

“You don’t have to do everything alone, my love.” Kara closes her eyes. She’s still tired. “I’m sorry for protecting my girlfriend.” Kara adds, matching Lena’s bitterness. “I never replied to your email.” 

“I don’t care about that.” 

“My favorite movie is A Princess for Christmas. I love the movie theater, and I’m good at swimming on Earth. I love the mountains, and my favorite song is Cool by Gwen Stefani. I love to dance, and I can’t get tattooed. Also, I had to tell Alex we’re dating.” 

“I suspected as much.” Lena stroked Kara’s hair. “I’m taking the rest of the week off.”

“You can’t!”

“Let me. Let me take care of you.”

“You don’t have to.” 

“This is hopefully, one of the few chances I’ll have, to take care of you like a... “ 

“Normal person?” 

Lena rubs the back of her neck. It sounded a lot worse than she meant. “Do you want to do anything?” 

“What?” 

“Do you want to do anything that you miss?”

Kara nods, guiltily. “I want a hot cup of coffee. I’ve never had one”

Page Break 

Kara, an adult, gets Alex to let her go home. Well, Alex is very, very mad at her, so she lets her go. Lena has someone drive them. Kara dreads the next conversation with Alex, who she has no doubt doesn't want to see her… but also wants to be there to protect her. Kara likes her bubble. Her happiness bubble, with Lena. 

Lena puts Kara to bed and then goes to her kitchen. She realizes Kara probably won’t be as hungry. So she can make a human portion. Kara doesn’t have much. She prepares it and leaves it in the oven. Hell yeah, Lena Luthor is rocking the girlfriend game. She has her bag with her now, and she’s able to make arrangements for the next day. 

After a couple of hours, Lena goes into Kara’s bedroom to check on her. The sound of the door wakes Kara up. Lena chastises herself. “I’m sorry. Get some rest.” 

“I’ve had enough sleep.” Kara sits up. “Are you okay?” Lena looks uncomfortable. It’s because she is. Because she’s still wearing her work clothes. 

“I...” Lena looks down. 

Kara smiles at her, then gets up. “Do you want a change of clothes?” Lena nods. Kara grabs a sweatshirt and sweatpants from her dresser. She hands them to Lena, then heads to the kitchen. 

A few moments later, Lena emerges in sweats. She has about 2 seconds to feel self conscious before Kara gets into her space. “You’re stunning.”

“I’m too old to be feeling like this.” Lena pulls at her sleeves, and the hem of the sweatshirt.

“And too beautiful.” Kara whispers. Lena puts her arms around Kara’s waist, and kisses her. Kara puts her hand on Lena’s cheek. She’s never been able to touch anyone like this. Kissing has never felt like this. It’s overwhelming. Kara pulls back a little - mindful of Lena’s request for less touching. 

  
Lena realizes this, and whispers. “You can touch me. If you want to.” Just then, Kara’s stomach grumbles. Kara’s embarrassed. Lena laughs. “I made us dinner. I hope you don’t mind. It’s in the oven.”

Kara’s very into that idea. She opens the oven. Before Lena can pull her away, she touches the hot plate on the inside. She yells. “OH RAO” Kara begins to laugh. The price of feeling normal is tough.” Lena has oven mitts on her hands and grabs the plates. “You just might be the best girlfriend of all time.” Kara says, watching the food as Lena places it on the dining table. The table is already set, so Lena sits down at the same time as Kara. 

“What does it feel like? Is it how you remember?” Lena’s always curious. She wants to understand everything about Kara. 

Kara needs to think about it. She’s not sure. “It was a long time ago.” Kara thinks some more. “I’ve trained in red sun rooms at the DEO, but it’s not the same. I like not worrying about hurting you.” Lena nods, she just wants to listen. “I now see why humans value sleep so much, wow.” Lena yawns. Kara looks at the time. 1am.

“Oh my Rao, you must be exhausted! You didn’t get your bath!” Kara’s genuine concern melts Lena’s heart.

“I’ll be fine.” 

“You need to sleep. You can sleep with me. I mean, in my bed. I mean, without me. I mean that I can sleep on the couch. Or you can just go home, if that’s what you want.” 

“If you don’t mind, I don’t mind.” 

“Are you sure? I’m not offended. I know things are happening quite quickly.”

“Are you sure you are comfortable with it?” Lena picked up on Kara's hesitance.

Kara shakes her head, “No.” 

“Let’s talk about it.” Lena reaches her leg across from her and touches Kara’s foot. It makes Kara smile. 

“I wasn’t expecting… things to move this quickly. So I’m scared. I’m scared that what I’m feeling isn’t real and… that it’ll go away.” 

“Oh.” 

“And I lost control today. Because of you. That scares me. But I also want to be around you, like all the time. It makes me feel so good. That doesn’t scare me.” 

“It seems we’re on the same page then. Was the food alright?” They’ve both finished their plates. 

“You could say that.” Kara gets up and clears both her and Lena’s plate. “Are you sure this isn't too domestic for you?” 

“Babe. I’m very happy, and comfortable. I promise.” Lena clears everything else from the table. 

They both make their way to Kara’s bed. Lena is dead tired. She gets in bed first. Kara gets in after. Lena rolls over into Kara’s arms. “Hold me.” Kara complies. She feels wide awake, with Lena in her arms. “I arranged for a...date of sorts for tomorrow.” 

“Sounds great.” Kara’s rubbing circles on Lena’s back. 

“It’s either a really good or really bad idea.” Lena yawns again. 

“Sleep, my love. We can talk about it later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I accidentally got really into writing this story. Thanks for taking this journey with me!


	7. Mosquitos

At 8am, Kara wakes up where she always wakes up: spread out in the middle of the bed. She doesn’t think she’s slept as much in the last 12 years as she has in the last 24 hours. Despite going to bed at 1 am, Lena has been awake since 7 am. She’s sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, keeping watch of Kara (but she’d never admit it, not yet).

Kara shoots up, in a panic. Everything is SO quiet. For some (reasonable) reason, she expects to be able to hear Lena. Her breath, her heartbeat, anything. Lena immediately shoots up and goes to comfort Kara. “Baby, it’s okay. I’m here.” 

Kara calms down, and after a moment, breaks the silence. “Were you watching me sleep?” She’s amused. 

Lena answers very seriously. “You’ve never been so vulnerable. I’m worried.” Lena thinks about Alex. “I told her I'd take care of you.” 

“And she let you?”

“What did you say to her?” Lena wonders. Kara doesn’t want to tell Lena yet.

“I’m sorry I told her we’re together. I just really wanted to see you.” 

“I’m secretly glad.” Lena winks. “So… I’m not sure how up for my plan you’ll be…” Kara’s already decided she’ll say yes. She doesn’t care what it is. “I was thinking we could go to that coffee shop. In Sumatra. To get you the cup of hot coffee you wanted.” It’s a lot for Kara to wrap her head around. “I know it’s crazy, but you need to lay low for many reasons and I think I can manage to take some time off this weekend.” 

“I think it’s a great idea.” Kara takes Lena’s hand. 

“I would like to clarify that Alex probably won’t let you.”

“Oh, come on.” 

“She won’t. You know it. You know what it looks like. After what happened yesterday? It’s the first time you’ve blown out your powers and Lena Luthor asks you to Java with her?” 

“It’s a good idea, Lena. I’m no use here.” 

“That’s not true. You are very valuable. But as your worried girlfriend, I want to run away with you.” 

“Can we go right now?” 

* * *

Just over an hour later, Kara and Lena are on a plane on their way to Java. They’ve turned off their phones, and only they know where they’re going. Lena has a lot of money. Kara’s known this from the beginning, but it keeps unraveling for her in different ways. This time, it’s that Lena personally owns a high tech plane. The plan is to stay a night, and be back Sunday night..

The two women take the time to talk. 

“I want you to know something.” Lena looks up from her crossword puzzle. Kara gives her attention. “I know what it means for you to come with me. It means a lot.” 

“I really like spending time with you, that’s all.” 

“It’s more than that. You should probably call your sister.” 

“I could…” 

“Babe…” 

“We decided not to tell anyone!” 

“Just tell her you’re okay.” 

“Fine.” 

Kara: I’m okay. 

Kara turns her phone back off immediately. The plane bumps a little, and it scares Kara. Lena has an idea. She gets up and sits right in Kara’s lap. “Scared?” Kara nods. “We’re almost there.” The weight of Lena in her lap is comforting… more than she thought. 

“I was having a hard time.” Lena admits, “When Alex was handcuffing me. I feel guilty about it. If I was stronger, you wouldn’t have had to save me and goddammit, Kara, I’m going to find out who did that to you and I’m going to kill them.” 

Kara kisses her cheek and holds her tighter. “Whoa, love, that’s a lot. First of all, you’re strong. You are not weak. Secondly, please don’t kill anyone for me. Let Alex - the DEO handle it. Legally. Please?” Lena got worked up, but Kara’s words make her soften.

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” 

“All of this.” 

“A little. But we talked about it. It made me feel better knowing you are a little uncomfortable, too.” Kara rubs her thumb on Lena’s stomach. “You don’t have to sit here. I’ll be fine.” 

Lena gets serious again. “I trust you implicitly… with my… I want you to touch me. I’ll let you know when I’m overwhelmed. I promise.” 

Kara loves how soft Lena is with her. She hopes Lena feels the same way. “Noted.” Kara kisses the corner of Lena’s mouth.

Lena glances at a screen that’s at the front of the plane. “We’re almost there.” She gets up and retrieves something from the back of the plane. She comes back and hands Kara a bag. “It’s just a precaution…” Lena pulls a wallet out of her own bag. “IDs, and passports.”

“Wow, you’re really prepared.” It’s an observation. 

“I’m prepared for a lot of things.” 

“It’s cute.”

“Cute?” 

“Smart.” 

“I’ll take it.” 

* * *

They land in a small airport and get off the plane. They’re greeted by someone in an official uniform. They show their fake passports, and are granted access. Both women put their bags in a car that Lena had waiting.vKara does a great job of going with the flow, but once she gets into the passenger seat, and Lena gets in the driver’s seat, she gives Lena an inquisitive look.

“This way, there’s no record of us entering the country.” 

“You paid them off?” 

“I donated… privately…” 

“Thank you.” 

They leave it at that. Kara feels safe. She sees this whole thing as protective!Lena. Sure, some of Lena’s family scares her, but like she’s been saying: they aren’t her. Lena is good. 

And Lena’s been so good to her. After Lena pulls out of the airport, Kara wonders if she’ll know where to go, cause she’s flown to the coffee shop.

“I memorized the map.” Lena knows Kara is either wondering or has wondered. “It’s pretty close.”

“I know we’re here for the coffee… but this is _almost_ like a normal travel experience.” Kara casually comments.

“If we work out, we’ll never have a normal life. You know that, right?”

“I don’t think I’m delusional. Do you think I am? For enjoying not having my powers so much?” 

“You don’t know what my life is really like. It’s weirder than this. It’s traveling and it’s intimidating people and it’s having assassination attempts on a regular basis and having a personal assistant sometimes and I’ve always been wealthy. I don’t know otherwise. I’m not normal. Kara, I’m so messed up, I don’t even like holidays.” 

“Hey, baby, pull over.” Lena does. “I’m sorry I upset you. You’re right. I don’t know your life. That’s why I’m here. To learn. I want to know everything about you. I want to share my joy with you. I hate sounding like someone who wants to fix you cause you’re not broken but I...I’m not normal either. I think that’s why we fit.”

Lena leans over, kisses Kara, then drives off again. 

“WAIT.” Lena jumps. “I didn’t mean literally.” Kara laughs at herself, and her overreaction. “I forgot. You said you prefer mountains. What the hell are we doing here?”

“I’m not sure.” Lena wasn’t paying attention. 

A moment passes. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“I’m trying to figure out what happened. It would be a lot easier in my lab.” 

“I’m sure Alex is on it.” 

“I know, but…”

“It’s not your job.” 

“That doesn't make me feel better.” Another moment of silence. “Were you ever going to tell me you had a crush on me? Would you ever have liked me if you hadn't read The Other Side of Jupiter?” 

“I’ve always liked you.” Kara says immediately. “But also, no way. I don’t know if Kara Danvers would have ever had the courage to really talk to you.” Kara laughs, she knows her answer already. “You’re too intimidating.” 

“Me?” Lena laughs. “I never would have told you. Too inappropriate of a crush.” They both laugh together. “I strongly believe that you’ll be safer without being close to me, and I believe that we both feel like cowards, hiding away here. But I also believe that our alone time, our time together, is more valuable than I ever could have imagined.” 

“I agree. I mean, the other way around. You’re safer without me.” Kara clarifies, “why don’t we just enjoy our time before we go. We can be selfish together.” 

“Sure.” 

“We don’t have to…” 

“I just need to adjust. I like the idea.”

“I can relate to that…” A few minutes later, Lena pulls into a low key house near a lake. Kara stares at it, wide-eyed. 

Lena knows exactly what she’s thinking. “It’s an Airbnb.” 

“...You know what Airbnb is?” Kara’s trying not to be mean. 

Lena feigns offense, “Not _all_ rich people are alike, Kara.” She lets Kara panic (a little) before finishing. “...I own some of it.” 

It amuses Kara. “That makes more sense.” 

“Let’s settle in and get our coffee…” 

* * *

When Lena says “settle in” she means they walk in, put their bags down, then head back out. They have all of their valuables in a backpack that Lena’s wearing. They walk a short distance - less than five minutes - before they reach the coffee shop.

It’s in an unassuming residential area. The owner, and only person working, recognizes Kara. “You brought a friend.” 

“Yes, this is my friend. Same order, please.” 

“Thank you!” The woman turns to make their coffees. 

Kara looks at Lena. “It’s 81,000 rupiah.” 

“Five dollars?” 

“Yes?”

“That’s it?” Lena hands over the money, with a tip. 

Kara thanks the woman at the stand. She then turns to Lena. “Thank you.”

“Now you can see why I wanted to visit here.” Lena watches Kara’s face carefully, Kara slowly takes a sip. Sparks fly. 

“I want to go back to the Airbnb and drink this and sit on the lake and write. With you.”

And that’s what they do. 

On the porch of the Airbnb, there’s a bench. The two women sit, facing each other on opposite ends, with their legs intertwined. Their faces are both buried in their respective notebooks. Stealing glances, and enjoying their coffee. 

* * *

That morning, when Alex showed up at Kara’s apartment, she just missed Lena and Kara. She hates herself for thinking of the worst: the worst of Lena - but it’s true. She scans the apartment, and there's no sign of kryptonite. 

Clark flies everywhere her can. Of course with synthetic kryptonite left in the world, he’s careful.

Alex goes from Kara’s apartment to L-Corp, where nobody’s seen Lena. She goes back to the DEO, and every single way of tracking Kara comes up flat. 

That’s when she gets the test from Kara. Just “I’m okay.”

It’s also when she realizes Kara and Lena ran away together. A fire rages in her, until she realizes that if she and the entire DEO can’t find them, likely, nobody else can either. A series of questions run through Alex’s head. 

“How could she let this happen? How did Lena even get Kara to date her? Since when have they been _that_ close? Is Kara in actual danger from Lena?” Alex then uses the time to actually do something. She discovers that L-Corp has made fifty small canisters of sprayable kryptonite, and they’ve recovered… two. From Lena’s jacket, and the mug.

So the real questions are “Why did L-Corp develop and make these canisters, who took them, where are they now, and does Lena Luthor have them?”

Alex is a good agent. A good director. She doesn’t narrow her search to Lena. It goes against _something_ but she knows Kara. She knows how she loves, and trusts, and cares. Alex isn’t stupid. From seeing Supergirl and Lena interact she knows two things. The first is that Kara is in love with Lena Luthor, and the second Lena knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl.

And it makes her furious. Kara is her sister, who tells her everything. Especially, related to Supergirl and a _damn Luthor for God’s sake._ Things aren’t looking too good for Lena, and it scares Alex. Alex saw Kara lose control - risk her powers - for Lena. That’s terrifying to her.

As Kara doesn't show up again at night, Alex falls asleep at the DEO. 

* * *

Back in Java, Kara and Lena had a less awkward time sleeping in the same bed. Sort of.

Kara has a mosquito bite, so she can’t sleep. Holy cow, is she itchy. What a pain. She turns her skin red. Lena can’t sleep because she’s worried about Kara, and it’s SO. HOT. She’s just not a fan of humidity. 

“Honey, you have to leave the bite alone.” Lena announces after they’ve been squirming around for a while. 

“You’re kicking the sheets everywhere.” Kara grumbles. Even though she can hear less, the onslaught of physical feelings is finally getting to Kara.

Kara’s bleeding from scratching so hard. Lena turns on the light and catches a glimpse of Kara’s tears before she buries her head in the pillow. 

“Baby, are you okay?” Lena feels terrible. Kara shakes her head, still buried in her pillow. “Do you need space?” Kara shakes her head again. Lena scans her body and sees the blood. “Oh, darling.” Lena gets up and comes back with a cold cloth. She sits on Kara’s side of the bed, and then runs it over Kara’s mosquito bite bitten legs. “I’m sorry, I should have thought of this.” 

Kara peeks out from the pillow. “It’s not your fault. Don’t feel bad. I’m fine.” Kara sits up as she speaks, not very convincingly. She doesn’t want Lena feeling guilty. 

“I hope your powers come back soon.” Lena coos. Kara opens her arms, and Lena falls into them. She remembers the discussion they had about love languages. Kara scoots to the middle of the bed, and Lena lies almost directly on top of her. God, she’s sweaty, sticky, and uncomfortable. But she can feel Kara’s heartbeat, and she wonders if this kind of closeness is what Kara really, truly needs to feel close to her. If she’s being honest, Lena is almost more uncomfortable than before. 

It goes against everything she’s ever believed, but when Kara’s breathing evens out, her heartbeat calms down, and she falls asleep, Lena thinks to herself that she could stay there forever, and fuck whatever responsibilities that she has elsewhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway because I write screenplays mostly, the way I write prose is very dialog-based. I'm curious if that makes this hard to follow or just weird to read? Lol, for now, I'm claiming it as a style choice. 
> 
> As always, this story is developing at more length than I planned, and as always, thank you for reading.


	8. Better Together

Both women wake up feeling a lot more comfortable than when they fell asleep. Lena wakes up before Kara. She runs and gets coffee and breakfast to go. Kara stirs when Lena comes back in.

“Are you okay?” Kara’s still very sleepy. Gosh, does it melt Lena’s heart all over again. 

“You’re asking me?” Lena places Kara’s cup on the bedside table. “I’m great. But we should get going soon.” 

“It went by so fast.” 

“Maybe next time we can do a real getaway, huh?”

“Maybe somewhere without mosquitos.”

“Hopefully by then your powers come back…” 

“Right.” Kara sits up in bed, and sips some of the coffee. “I owe you for last night. Thank you.” 

“You don’t owe me a thing.” Lena packs everything up, and gets everything in order. Kara notices that Lena put clothes out for her. Without thinking, Kara gets up and removes her clothes, ready to put the new ones on. The next thing she knows, she’s jumped onto the bed, squealing in pain. When Lena saw her naked, she dropped her coffee, splashing Kara’s feet a little with it. Both women freeze for a moment, and they're breathing quite hard (maybe for different reasons…) 

Kara rushes to put the clothes that Lena left out on. Kara breaks the silence. “Now you know why I broke your counter.” 

“Me in a suit? Seriously?” 

Kara nods. “I wasn’t thinking. My bad. It won’t happen again. Unless you want it to, but it’s not the time to talk about that…” Lena doesn’t really respond. She’s still stunned. Kara understands. 

* * *

On the plane, they sit across from each other. “Babe, I think we should head right for the DEO.” 

“If they don’t shoot us out of the sky!” Kara jokes. 

“I’m serious. We need to figure out what’s going on, and we need to keep you safe.” 

“They still think it’s you!” 

“We don’t know what they think because we’ve cut off all connection.” 

Kara thinks a moment. “You’re right. We should go to the DEO.”

“Are your powers back at all?”

Kara does a body check on herself. Laser eyes are a no go. Neither is freeze breath. She tries to fly. Nope. She looks at her legs. The mosquito bite scratch marks are gone. She shows Lena, who makes a face. “What?” 

“I noticed they were gone earlier.” 

Kara laughs. Of course she did. “Do you want to tell me what you’re writing about?” Kara sees that Lena’s still going at it in her notebook. 

Lena shakes her head. “Not yet. Got any new poems?” 

Kara nods. “Yes. But none that I’ll share. Yet.” 

“Great talk.” 

They laugh together. 

More than a few hours later, they arrive in National City. “How are we supposed to get into DEO airspace?” 

“We fly in. Then they’ll probably broadcast a message. You’ve never flown into the DEO?” Lena didn’t quite think her question through. 

“What is flying?” Kara pokes fun at her. The banter is fun. Comfortable. 

“Or they’ll capture the aircraft but once they see you in it it’ll be fine.” 

“Lena this plan is.. Less good than your other ones.” 

“It saves landing it somewhere else, then driving in. It’s safer.” Lena sets the plane to land in a specific area. “We are now entering DEO airspace.” 

The plane lands in the field next to the DEO parking lot. Before they get out, both women hold hands. Taking in what is surely going to be the last moment of peace for a while. 

* * *

Alex watches on the screens as an unmarked, unrecognizable aircraft approaches the DEO building. She sends a team out to both defend and attack as needed. 

The aircraft lands. A moment passes before the doors open. Alex watches as Kara stands in front of Lena, looking around for Alex. 

* * *

The two women walk stoically as they’re escorted to a yellow sun lamp room. 

There, Kara’s finished suit is waiting, so she puts it on. This time, Lena looks away as Kara changes. Once she’s in the supersuit, she feels more like Supergirl. It’s kind of like her DEO uniform. Kara sits up on the sunbed. Lena stands in front of her.

“You ready?” Kara asks, and Lena gives her a nod. 

Alex bursts into the room. “What the fuck were you thinking?” Alex points her words at Lena. 

Kara stands up and gets in Alex’s face. “I told you to back off.” 

“Let her vent. It’ll make her feel better.” Lena speaks for herself. 

“Where did you go?” 

“We don’t need to tell you that.” Lena’s voice is firm. She’s completely unmoved. 

“Why did you  _ kidnap  _ her?” Alex regrets saying it immediately. 

Lena loses her cool. She doesn’t show it, but if words could not-kill-but-attack-harshly… “Kara is more than capable of making her own decisions. She made the decision to deal with the kryptonite problem, and I was included. If you have a problem with that, I recommend taking it up with her. Because she’s right here and she speaks for herself. Plus, if you want to question my judgment, even you couldn’t find us, Director Danvers.” 

Kara decides what she’s going to do. “You two need to work together.” Kara says, and it’s like ripping the bandaid off. “If we have a chance at figuring out what went wrong.” 

“Not going to happen.” Alex doesn’t hide her bitterness. 

“Alex you are the director you can make it happen.” Kara says, pointedly. 

Clark came in just in time to hear Kara say that they’ll need to work with Lena. “That’s not going to work for me.” 

“If you don’t do this, both of you are putting me and someone I care about in danger. That’s not okay, and I won’t forget it. I’m never going to forgive you.” Kara’s not done. She points to Lena and Alex. “You two are very sciencey and brilliant. You can do that. We—“ Kara points to herself and Clark, “Do kryptonian stuff. We’re stronger together.” 

“...”

“...” 

“That means we put all of our knowledge together.”

* * *

That’s now Kara, Lena, and Alex end up in the main room of the DEO (Winn, is also there lmao), working together. 

“So you’re telling me somehow your company approved and made 50 canisters of synthetic kryptonite. And you don’t know how, or where they went?” 

Lena nods. She doesn’t quite understand it. She thinks through her past month of meetings and everything from work. Then it hits her. “Alex, we’re such idiots.” 

“Uh…” Alex is confused. 

“I’ve been doing what I was judging you for.” 

“This probably wasn’t even an attack on Kara. I think this was personal.” Lena thought out loud. “If someone was following my movements, and saw my personal texts, it probably wouldn’t be that hard to figure out Supergirl’s… yeah. No offense.” 

Kara pouts. “I do my best.” 

“Explain more.” Alex urges Lena. 

“I’m not saying my mother or Lex are behind this but it’s probably them. I mean, framing me for attacking a super seems too easy.” Lena knows she hasn’t quite hit the mark yet. 

“Do you think it was someone in your company?” Alex buys everything Lena’s saying.

Lena shakes her head. “I think it was someone who wants it, or wants me out.”

“Why?” Alex asks herself out loud. 

“I don’t know.” Lena’s tone sounded annoyed. If she knew, why would she be here guessing? It’s so damn frustrating trying to be taken seriously, it could be anyone wanting her job “By end of day tomorrow, you can expect everything that Lex had sent over - and all files on my end will be deleted. Nothing is safe there.” 

“Thank you.” Alex is genuinely grateful. ‘

“But that doesn’t solve the 48 canisters of synthetic kryptonite problem.” Lena adds. 

Kara pipes in. “They’re small canisters right? Why don’t I just scan everything I touch?” 

Both Lena and Alex say “NO” at the same time.

Just then, Alex is called away for another Director related duty. Normally, she might have stayed, but she’s mad, and embarrassed how she handled everything. “Stay under the lamps.” And she’s gone…

Lena follows Kara back to the yellow sun lamp room. The door shuts behind them and they let out a breath. 

“Not so bad, huh?” Lena comments. 

“It just made me more worried for you.” Kara would not like to admit it. She’s also scared how Lena will react. 

Lena pulls Kara in for a hug. “We’ll figure this out. So get under the lamps. Maybe it’ll help charge you. I’ll bring you dinner. I’m sure you’re hungry.” 

Kara is hungry. And she also wonders if the lamps will help her bring her powers back. She goes and lies down. “Thank you, babe.” 

* * *

L: Is Chinese fine? 

L: What do you get when you eat a human amount?

L: Aka one thing not the whole menu.

K: Haha you’re making fun of me now, but just you wait until things are back to normal.

K: Normal lol 

K: I would love Chinese food. Orange chicken, please. 

L: Anything else? 

K: Just the food. 

K: I’m lucky to be your gf wow.

K: Also I’m slow AF but I can kind of levitate like 2 inches. 

L: STOP IT

L: REST

L: Jesus.

K: You know, in like 30458345 year's, maybe you and Alex will really get along.

Thirty minutes later. 

L: Can you get Alex to let them let me in? 

K: Wait did you take your plane? How did you get to the city? 

L: I have money? 

K: What will you do with your plane? 

L: I can drop you off at home then drop the plane off. 

K: Then can you come back to find me? 

L: You should stay here tonight, under the lamps. 

K: I have work tomorrow. 

L: Hah I can use the plane to drop you off then head to work. 

L: Also can you PLEASE get Alex to let me in. 

K: WOW I forgot. Brb. 

* * *

Lena enters a few moments later. 

Kara sits up, excited to see her. Kara notices that it’s been just over an hour, and she literally missed Lena. Yikes. But also, she wasn’t allowed to do anything, so there was nothing to distract her. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Kara receives the food. 

“Any time.” Lena sits and starts eating her own food. “I have to go to work tomorrow, I’m sorry. I have to give Alex what I told her I would, and also figure out who the hell let the canisters get made.” 

“You work on Mondays normally.” 

“I know but you... “ 

“I'm a capable woman!” 

“I know that. I also know that you’re struggling a little. I don’t mean it in a mean way.” 

“I let a tiny mosquito get to me! I’m a loser, I know.” 

“It made me feel more connected to you.” Lena throws out her insight like it’s something insignificant, but it’s not. Kara takes a moment to recognize it. Lena understands Kara’s non-verbal  _ I feel the same way _ .

“It was fun texting you earlier.” Kara notices, “I kinda missed it.” 

“Me too.” 

“You should go home.” Kara blurts it out. “You should take a bath, and have time to yourself. It’s been a long few days.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’ll be here. We can text.”

Lena closes up her to-go container. “I don’t think you understand how valued, heard, and understood you make me feel.”

“When’s the last time you were around another person for this long?” Kara asks, kind of curious, but mainly, it’s to prove her point. Lena doesn’t know. “I see you. I care for you, deeply. Please be safe, and enjoy.” Lena gets up and kisses Kara on her forehead before leaving.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me before writing every chapter: I promise I'm going to get back on track with my timeline.  
> Me after writing every chapter: nvm this plot point will take up like 3 oops.
> 
> Oh, the joys of writing. Thanks for reading.


	9. 90%

Lena relaxes into her bath as she settles into the reality of actually, honest to God dating Kara. A reality where there’s someone in her life to think about first, trust unconditionally, and love. The idea of all of the above stresses Lena out. And here she is: in the bathtub, laughing like a teenager, while texting on her phone. 

K: You’re supposed to be relaxing.

L: I am. 

K: I know you know what I mean! 

L: This is all the space I need. 

K: Okay. 

K: How are you? 

L: Seriously? 

K: Yeah

L: Uh. 

L: Honestly I’m looking forward to work tomorrow. 

L: Have you talked to Alex? 

K: No 

L: You should. 

L: I know it’s selfish but I don’t want to be the person that gets between you two.

K: Oh yeah, you really are just a horrible person. 

K: You didn’t do anything wrong. She did. If she wants to apologize she can do so. 

L: That bitterness isn’t like you, babe. 

K: … 

K: You’re right. 

K: Ugh. 

K: Oops. 

K: Lena. 

K: I’m not sure if the protecivemess will dampen. 

K: Wow “protective mess”

K: Same.

K: *I meant protectiveness.

L: I’m here, sorry. I’m just thinking. And letting you talk. 

K: I’m done. 

L: You’ll work through it. 

K: The Alex thing? 

L: Well, something like that. 

L: I’m just saying that I understand what it’s like not to trust anyone. 

L: She doesn't trust me.

L: Which is fine, cause I wouldn’t trust her if I didn’t know her either.

L: But now I know. 

L: That she spends her life keeping you safe. 

K: Anyway I want my stupid powers back.

L: I noticed and I’m a little surprised.

K: Me too. 

K: I keep thinking that maybe there's a Mount Jupiter situation going on. 

K: Between me and being… not super. 

L: Maybe so…

L: Tell me if I can do anything to help. 

K: Of course. 

L: Except maybe tomorrow… turns out I’m extremely tired. 

L: And I don’t want to drown. 

K: LENA. 

K: Don’t drown. 

K: Sleep well. 

K: <3

* * *

Eight hours later, Lena Luthor, CEO sits at her desk at L-Corp. Back to ‘normal’ life. Back to trusting no one. 

She personally gathers the physical and digital files, before calling the DEO. After she manages to get Alex on the phone, it’s arranged that everything will get picked up. 

The conversation is short and cordial. When the team arrives to pick up the files, they leave Lena with a gift of sorts - a way to test for kryptonite. It feels like an apology from Alex. Maybe it was Kara? She pockets the device, thanks the DEO agents, and goes back to work.

Moving away from the Luthor Family history is everything Lena’s wanted. It’s a good step, really. At her desk, Lena mentally breaks down everything, she needs to accomplish. She begins with following the trail of canisters backwards. 

Someone had to get them out. How?

Who managed to ‘go around’ the board and her to approve the production? 

Who knew such plans for such devices existed? 

Why did they need to know such plans existed? 

What was their goal? Who would gain from framing her? Is she sure it’s not an attack on Supergirl? 

Lena goes through everything that came out of L- Corp in the last month. She tracks down everything, and it’s accounted for. What’s odd is that it’s not hidden - there’s a log that she ordered the canisters, and that they went to her apartment. It’s simply not true. Lena then looks into who would benefit from her removal from L-Corp. It’s a lot of people. She keeps the list.

She’s not seeing something, and she knows it. 

And then she remembers a meeting she had, months ago. A CEO of a tech company - a man - a real asshole. He kept talking down to her, provoking her, and questioning her ability to run an inherited company. 

Behavior like that is not unusual for businesswomen, and that’s why she didn’t think of him before. He caught her on a bad day - so she indulged him. 

Dammit, she regrets it, but she wanted to put him in his place. She showed that she understood how everything works, by explaining it in detail. And when he acted interested all of a sudden, she thought she won. 

Markian Hayes, CEO of ElviraTech. That’s his name. 

It’s a stretch, a hunch, even, but he’s on the “would benefit from her leaving L-Corp” list. Lena decides to do what any person in her situation would do. She clicks her intercom.

“Jess, can you please get me a meeting with Markian Hayes from ElviraTech. If he won’t budge, get him on the line.” 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor. Right away.” 

* * *

L: I think I made headway w/ the mess. 

L: I know you’re bored…

K: I’m fine

K: But please spill the tea

L: I don’t think it’s Lillian Luthor. 

K: That’s it? 

L: No. 

L: I think it’s ElviraTech. 

K: Who? 

L: It’s more of a feeling thing right now and I need to do more research. 

L: He’s the CEO of ElviraTech

L: A competitor. 

L: I’m meeting with him today. 

K: LENA. 

K: Be safe. 

L: Business meetings are my world, I got this. 

K: Right. I know. You do got this. 

K: what is english

K: Anyway please keep me updated. 

* * *

Kara gets up and walks around, looking for Alex. She finds her pretty easily. “I’m worried about Lena.” 

“Okay?” 

“She’s trying to fix it herself. We need to help her.” 

“Okay. What did she find out?” 

“She thinks Markian Hayes has something to do with it.” 

“From ElviraTech?” 

“Wait how do you know that?’

“The DEO buys things from there.”

“This is so convoluted. Why would ElviraTech want control of L-Corp?” 

“Well what does L-Corp control?” 

Kara pauses. “And how does this have to do with synthetic kryptonite?” 

“I think that was someone with a Luthor connection.”

“Alex---”

“---Let me finish. She sent over a file of work she did this morning. I think that whoever is really behind it, say, ElviraTech, hired someone with a Luthor connection, to get Lena out of L-Corp. That accounts for framing Lena, and also for harming you.” 

“I’ll let her know.” 

* * *

K: Alex thinks that Markian hired someone - a Luthor - to get you arrested or fired or whatever. 

L: I’m heading in now.

Lena walks into the restaurant of the nicest hotel in town. Markian Hayes is already seated, flanked by two other men in suits. 

Lena’s demeanor is unwavering as she approaches the table and sits down. 

“Ah, Lena Luthor, have a seat.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Hayes. For seeing me so soon.” 

“Did you change your mind?” 

“About what?” 

“Have you really already forgotten?” 

“I’ll tell you what I know if you tell me what you know?” 

“I think you hired someone to get me fired.” 

“You think I need to hire someone for that?” He laughs at her. “One article about you misstepping and it’s over for you.” 

“Then I guess it’s a shame CatCo Worldwide Media is an L-Corp subsidiary, isn’t it?” 

“Ah, and how she finally catches on!” Markian makes a show out of it. He fake claps into her face. “Why don’t we make a deal. I’ll give you your _misplaced_ synthetic K back if you give me your 90% share of L-Corp.” 

“Or what?” 

“That’s a question for my associate, Ms. Lillian Luthor. You might have heard of her.” Markian’s attempts at intimidating Lena are giving her a lot of information - the mistake that Lena made months ago. “You might recall, she knows everything. Which means I know everything.” 

“‘I’m sure you do.” Lena mocks him

“I do! I know that Kara Danvers was born Kara Zor-El, on Krypton, before CatCo made her _Supergirl_. I know that you two are lesbianing together. And I know that I can release all of that information as well as the kryptonite.” 

“What do you want?” 

“I told you.” He smirks.

“Okay. You win. I’ll do anything.”

“Are you being serious? Did I just OWN Lena Luthor? Checkmate.” 

“I’m being very serious, you have information on my private life, which I’m protective of. She is worth more to me than a damn company I didn’t even want to run in the first place.” 

“Great, then you can sign your share over to me right now.” 

“N-now?” 

“Not so confident, huh?” Markian laughs again. “I was just joking, lighten up, Lena. I know you have the power to sign it over to me, right now. So if you’re serious, I am too.” Markian presents the case of synthetic Kryptonite canisters in the table. Lena uses the Kryptonite detector - they’re the real canisters. 

“Why don’t we do a press conference? That way, everyone can enjoy the occasion.” 

“What’s in it for you?” 

“Keeping my dignity.” 

“I can grant you that. I’ll arrange it.” 

“I’m taking these.” Lena reaches for the bag. Markian motions for his minions to let her take them. “ _I_ ordered them to be delivered to my home, after all. Thank you for holding onto them.” 

“Any time, Lena.” 

Lena stands up to leave. “Is that all, Mr. Hayes?” 

“That’s all, Ms. Luthor.” 

* * *

Alex paces around the yellow sun lamp room while Kara lies under the lamps. Lena barges in, and puts the case on the table. 

“I got them all back. They’re here.” Lena’s face is entirely unreadable. 

“What happened?” Kara gets up and reaches for Lena, who pulls away. 

“We all get to find out tomorrow. At a press conference where I resign and sign my share of L-Corp over to Markian Hayes and Elvira tech.” Lena says it like it’s nothing. 

“That’s not an option.” Kara rages. 

“It is. It’s that or we get outed as a couple, and you get outed as Supergirl.” 

“Kara, that’s not an option.” Alex tries to calm Kara down. 

“That’s my decision to make.” 

“That’s true, Alex.” Lena looks right at Alex as she says it. 

Kara looks at Lena, hurt. “I thought we could do this together. I can’t let you throw it all away. Not for me. I’m not worth it.” Lena almost speaks a few times, but stays silent. “Oh, Rao, you have a plan, don’t you?” 

“I told you I’d handle this, and I did.” Lena adds, like she needs to save face. “Are your powers back?” 

“It doesn’t matter. Lena, you can’t give him L-Corp.” 

“Oh, he’s working with Lillian if that changes your mind.” 

“It doesn’t. Lena, you _can’t_.” 

“Are your powers back?” 

“It doesn’t matter right now.” 

“Answer the damn question, Kara!” 

“Yes, they’re back. Stop getting mad at me, you’re the one who told me we could handle it together, then turned around and acted on her own!” 

Lena sighs. “Last year, I started a company. I haven’t been the face or name behind it, but it was all me.” 

“HOLY FUCK.” Kara practically yells. It’s so out of character, there’s an awkward pause. “Kieran Industries.” Bingo. 

“I’m lost.” Alex was most definitely lost. 

“What did you do?” Kara asks again, softer this time. 

“I got really busy the last few months because Kieran Industries bought CatCo Worldwide Media. And a few other things, but those are a secret.” 

“What does this company have to do with you giving up everything you own?” 

“Personally, I’m a billionaire, Alex. I’ll survive.” 

“It’s her. She owns Kieran Industries.” Kara says it for Alex. “Which is a coincidence, huh?” 

“As Mr. Hayes and my mother so kindly pointed out, L-Corp is tainted. I built it up and made a name, but I could always do more. So I did more. It’s easier to do good work without my name attached.” The last part of her sentence makes her sad. 

“What makes you think he won’t release the information anyway? Especially when he finds out he acquired nothing he wanted?” Alex tries poking holes in her plan. 

“That’s where you come in. I heard a _rumor_ that Kara Danvers and Supergirl have both attended the same events every once in a while. I thought maybe tomorrow’s press conference would be a nice occasion.” Lena looks at Kara for comfort again. Lena remembers pulling away from her, and feels bad. She grabs Kara’s hand and holds it. 

“I’ll arrange it.” Alex says, before leaving the room. When the door closes behind Alex, Kara and Lena remain silent. 

Lena breaks the silence with “Are you still mad at me?”

“I want to know more. I want to know why you’re so good. How you managed to do… everything. What it’ll look like. If you’re CEO, it’ll defeat the purpose of why you started Kieran Industries. I’m not mad at you. Anymore.” Kara almost laughs. “I’m mad that your name is so heavy in this world. I want to carry it for you.” 

“Gosh, I’ve been back at work for one day and I already want a break.” 

“Let’s take one then.” 

“I have to prepare for tomorrow.”

“Do you need anything?” 

Lena shook her head. “No. I just have to arrange…” Lena can’t finish before she starts crying. She buries her head in Kara’s shoulder. Kara welcomes the hug, and holds her close.

“It’s a big life change. It’ll be okay. I’m here. I’ll be here.” Kara whispers. 

“Take me away. Take me home.” Lena barely gets it out. 

“...You want me to fly you?” Kara’s ready to do anything Lena asks of her. Literally. Lena nods. She just wants to be Lena, Kara’s girlfriend. She realizes it’s the same thing that Kara talks about - with each other, they can be themselves. Not evil, or a hero. Just two women.

They hadn’t been dating long, and Lena thinks about that fact. Before this very moment, she let it get her down, but right now, she just doesn't care. She didn’t care about anything else, she wanted to fall into the person she loves the most in the world. 

Lena pulls away and kisses Kara. Hard. Kara kisses her back.

“I adore you, Kara. Whatever happens tomorrow, or in ten years, please know that at this very moment... I love you more than anything.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was plot-heavy. I wasn't quite expecting it. I do hope it wasn't disappointing. This little story is chugging along, and it's really a pleasure to have it hang out in my heart (and brain).


	10. Flung

“...at this moment, I love you more than anything.” Kara pulls away, about to say something, but Lena beats her to it. “You don’t have to say it back right now. You can say it when... If you ever feel it.” 

“I feel it all the time….” Kara answers, “But I’ll wait.” 

“The reason I said it, is because I realized that I’ve never been more terrified in my life, and I usually want space and I don’t. All I want is for you to fly me home, so we can talk everything through while I’m curled in your lap on your couch. Also, because you… didn't sign up for this.” 

“I signed up for  _ you _ . Whatever you have, or want to give, I’ll take it. Now, how do you want to do this? I’m my  _ expert  _ opinion, bridal style works best cause I can hold onto you the best…”

Lena throws her arms over Kara’s shoulders. “Take me.” 

Kara blushes with how close their bodies are. “We need to go to the window.” 

They leave the room, and make their way to a big open window. Suddenly, it’s a little awkward with people around. “On three,” Kara says, “One… Two...Three.” 

The second that Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and jumps, Kara catches her and flies off. “Whoa, babe. Please slow down.” 

“Sorry. Is this comfortable? You need to adjust your ears to the height…” 

“It’s great.” 

Soon enough, Kara reaches her apartment. Before Lena blinks, she’s being gently placed on the couch. Another blur, now Kara’s in her pajamas, and a pair is there for Lena, too. “I hope you don’t fly that fast when you text and fly…” Lena jokes, takes the clothes Kara put out, and goes to change. When she returns, Kara’s put out a cup of tea for her. 

“Now, the most important part.” Kara’s tone is very serious. She jumps and lands on the couch with her legs on the length, and her back on the arm. She opens her arms wide. “I’m gonna do my very best to be the best seat, ever.” 

Lena smiles. Kara is just too damn cute for her own good. As she sits, worried about her weight, Kara pulls her in. Then she realizes Kara could pick up the entire apartment building. She nestles into Kara, so they can’t see each other’s eyes anymore. 

For a long moment, they’re content. 

“What’s going to happen tomorrow?” Kara wonders. 

“I’m going to announce that I’m stepping away from L-Corp and signing my share over to him. Then as I choose you to ask a question, J’onn comes in as you.” 

“Why can’t you stay? We can find a way…” 

“I already moved almost everything over to Kieran Industries anyway…” 

“Why? Were you ever going to tell anyone?” 

“Probably not.” 

“The media, and specifically CatCo, has a big influence, and between that and a few other companies I own, I can focus on making the world better, and that’s all I’ve ever wanted. I can find my place when things settle down. 

“You’re scared that if you step in as CEO for Kieran Industries, it’ll reverse all the work that you did?”

Lena nods. 

“So James and Sam know about this?” 

“Sam is actually a friend from college. She’s done good work, and been there for me.” 

A moment passes.

“Wait so were you doing work as Sam?” 

Lena nods. “Sort of. She has a board… composed of just me.” 

“How did you come up with this?” Kara’s voice is full of wonder. 

“When I was put in as CEO, I was placed into a machine that was created by the Luthor Family. I was content with fixing it for a while, but one day, I realized I could be doing more. So I did more. And I protected myself. The time clearly came, and I’m running with it.”

“I’m happy to be running with you. Incase you needed to hear that. 

Lena did. She hugged Kara tighter. 

  
  


“Do you remember when we first started seeing each other in person, how we talked about what it would look like if we were together? And you couldn’t imagine it? This might be it.” Kara reflects. “Sometimes our jobs are at the same place, sometimes they’re not. Sometimes we act like acquaintances, and sometimes we kiss. And when we need space, we give each other space.”

“You’re right.” Lena sits with her answer. It’s all she says for the night. She eventually falls asleep, and Kara carries her to bed. 

* * *

BREAKING NEWS: L-Corp CEO To Step Down 

By Kara Danvers

Today, at 10 EST, CEOs Ms. Lena Luthor (L-Corp) and Mr. Markian Hayes (ElviraTech) will announce either an  acquisition or merger of L-Corp and ElviraTech . Along with this  acquisition or merge, Ms. Luthor will be stepping down as CEO, while Mr. Hayes will control both companies and all their assets. 

Check back for live updates directly from the press conference. 

* * *

Outside of L-Corp, there’s a press conference area set up. There are many photographers and reporters all making a lot of noise. Lena secretly scans the crowd for Kara, and when they catch eyes, Lena looks away. She’d just come from signing over her share of L-Corp. It felt different when it was real. 

Lena, in her unwavering CEO mode, takes the stage. The crowd goes silent. 

“Thank you all for being here on such short notice. In order to put National City, and people first, above all else, I will be stepping down as CEO. I believe that Mr. Hayes shares the same values and same vision that Luthor Corp and then L-Corp was founded with. For this reason, as of 9:46am today, L-Corp has been acquired by ElviraTech for ten million dollars.” 

The crowd gasps. 

“A price that, when taking the whole picture into consideration, is fair.” That’s all she’d planned out. Hands shoot up for questions. 

Someone from the crowd calls out. “You really let him scam you, huh?” 

“As I just mentioned, when taking the entire picture into consideration, the deal is fair.”

“Is National City in any danger because of L-Corp?” 

“No.” 

“What will you be doing next?” 

“Questions of that nature will not be discussed at this time.” 

“Are there any personal reasons you’re abandoning your family’s company?” 

“Questions of that nature will not be discussed at this time.”

Just then: everyone gets a new notification. 

* * *

BREAKING: Sources Say L-Corp sold CatCo Worldwide Media to Kieran Industries Last Week.

By Kara Danvers

The deal, which gave Kieran Industries most of L-Corp’s assets, was supposed to be announced next week. Due to the announcement made by L-Corp’s former CEO, Ms. Lena Luthor today, we’ve decided to run the story earlier.

* * *

Everyone can see that Kara Danvers is clearly sitting in the audience. As attention focuses for a second on Kara, Lena sneaks off to the side of the stage. She approaches Markian, who has clearly just read Kara’s piece. 

“Checkmate?” Lena whispers into his ear. 

He storms the sage. “Kara Danvers is Supergirl and---” He can’t finish, because J’onn comes in and lands on the stage as Supergirl.

Kara raises her hand, then speaks before she’s called on. “Am I Kara Danvers?” She acts stupid. Markain does a double take. “Or is that Kara Danvers? Can you just mansplain it again for me please?” 

* * *

After having their fun, only Lena and Kara are left standing outside of the L-Corp building. Kara watches from a distance as Lena says goodbye. It’s short and sweet.

Lena looks around for Kara, then spots her. When they finally reach each other, Kara hugs Lena. “It’s okay to be sad and excited at the same time.” 

* * *

They go back to Kara’s place. 

“Have you talked to Alex yet?” 

“As her sister? No.” Kara’s been avoiding it. 

“I don’t want to talk about her right now.” 

“Sorry.” 

“I want to know how you’re doing.”

“I don’t know yet.” 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“God Kara, I don’t know who I am anymore. I’ve been boxed in and labeled my entire life and now it’s just over. I have no idea what the hell I’m going to do. I’ve been thinking about getting back into my scientific and academic studies, and I have access to the Kieran Industries lab. But I want to get a handle on CatCo and how the media world works, too.” 

“Sounds like you have a lot to do, then.” Kara’s trying to make her feel better. “You should learn how to snowboard.”

“What?” Lena cracks up. 

“You told me it’s something you’ve always wanted to do. You should do it. I can come.” 

“Can you?” 

“Can I? I mean, will you have me? If there’s an emergency I can always go and come back real quick.” 

“What about you? Do you want to do that at all? Are physical activities fun for you at all?” 

“My ‘ _ something I’ve always wanted to do’  _ is to be on vacation with the person I love.”

“Oh.” Lena breaks down crying. Everything is hitting her at once now. Kara’s arms are immediately around her. Before she knows it, she’s kissing Kara as hard as she can, and she doesn’t stop. “I want you to love me.” 

Between kisses, Kara clarifies, “What do you want? Talk to me.” 

Lena almost whispers. “I want you to make love to me. I know you can’t love the pain away, but god, it feels so good when you touch me.”

Kara almost flings herself into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the other so far because I was trying to get to the damn time jump I've been planning. Ahhh, hopefully, next time.
> 
> The thing about this story that keeps coming up in my brain is that being in love can make all of those plans about ourselves that we so carefully make, go away. LOL and also how tied to their identity that Americans make their work/job. I mean, I'm American so I don't know differently, but still. 
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy this story with me.


	11. Snow Place Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The first 1,000 words of this are the sex scene so if you don't want to read it then you can skip to the first page-break (spoiler: they have sex). 
> 
> 2\. This chapter is shorter than the others, for the same reason as the last chapter. I'm trying to lead up to a time jump, which will lead me up to the conclusion of this story.

Lena almost whispers. “I want you to make love to me. I know you can’t love the pain away, but god, you feel so good when you touch me.”

Kara almost flings herself into space, but she doesn’t. She distances herself from Lena. “If you’re ready for that step… I am too. But I want to go over two things first.” Lena nods in understanding. “The first thing is that… our first, maybe few times are going to be weird and awkward and maybe embarrassing. This won’t be perfect, and it’s okay. ” 

Gosh, Kara is too good for her, she thinks. 

“The second thing… is that I’m not human. I’m terrified I’m going to hurt you. I mean, obviously I wouldn’t do anything with you if I thought there was a chance of losing control, but… you saw what happened when I saw you in a suit… so.” 

“You saw what happened when I saw you naked, so…” Lena counters, then responds, “I trust your judgment.” This is it then. “Are you comfortable with that? Will you take me to bed?” 

Kara nods, and begins kissing Lena. Soon enough, she lifts her and walks to the bed, crawling on top of her. She straddles her, and takes her own shirt off. Lena’s eyes are everywhere but on her. “You can look all you want. It’s okay.” Kara goes for Lena’s shirt. She accidentally rips it a little. It makes Lena squirm under her. Determined, Kara kisses Lena’s neck, and slowly she makes her way to her shoulders. This is when Lena sits up a little, quickly discarding her own bra. 

Lena uses Kara’s words back at her. “You can look all you want. It’s okay.” Kara does, and it takes her all of her self control to keep her touches soft and comfortable for a human. Kara removes her own bra, and kisses between Lena’s breasts. And that’s when she hears Lena moan for the first time. 

It feels like Kara is touching her everywhere. It’s too much and not enough. To both of their shock, Lena finds herself begging. “Please, faster. Touch me, suck me, love me, or whatever the hell you want.” 

Kara speeds up her kisses down Lena’s stomach. She stops and catches eyes with Lena. “You are the most beautiful thing in every universe.” She reaches Lena’s skirt. “Do you still want this?”

Lena smiles at her. “Kara, babe, I’m going to explode.”

Kara nods and unzips Lena’s skirt. Lena lets her remove it, and then Kara feels overdressed. She gets up and off the bed, removing her bra, and then her pants. “We’re in this together, right?” She jumps back onto the bed.

This time, she kisses up Lena’s inner thigh. 

Lena’s fingers intertwine with Kara’s hair. “Please?” 

Kara kisses Lena’s clit over her underwear, and the sound Lena makes almost kills her. In her attempt to get Lena out of her underwear, she tears them. She tenses up and pulls away. “Dammit.” 

“Are you sure that wasn’t on purpose?” Lena asks, gently. “Because that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

“What do you want, love? What do you like?” 

“I want you to eat me out while you put your fingers in me.” The admission embarrasses Lena. Kara frowns. “What’s wrong babe?” 

“I.. I’m scared to be inside you still. I don’t think I can do it. I don’t want to let you down.” Kara’s almost… sad? 

“Oh, Kara, honey. If you want we can stop right now. I don’t care. Really. Look at me.” Kara does. “What do  _ you _ want?” Kara notices just how wet Lena is. “For you.” 

Kara kisses her clit again, and then begins to stroke it with her tongue. Lena practically yells. It encourages her, and she puts her mouth around it. She can feel Lena’s hips buck into her mouth, and she decides nothing’s ever felt this good in her life. 

For a while, Kara fumbles around until she finds a rhythm. Eventually, she looks up and sees Lena throw her head back. It gives her the  _ something _ she needs, and she puts in even more effort.

She wants the way Lena grips her harder, and the sounds that Lena is making to last forever. Suddenly, Lena’s climaxing, and she licks up all the wetness. Lena cries out, shaking. Kara gently holds her still. She’s so caught up in bringing Lena down from the high, it takes her a few minutes to notice that Lena’s crying. She slides up Lena’s body and kisses her. She wipes her tears away as she asks, “Are you okay? Do you want space?” 

Lena just nods. Kara lies next to her. “I’m sorry. It’s your turn, and you did so well, baby. It felt so good. I’m so sorry.” 

Kara lies there, and answers, “It’s not a turn thing. I was just taking care of you, cause you need it. It’s okay to need it sometimes. I didn’t do it so that you would… reciprocate.” 

“I love you. I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too.” 

In the morning, they make the decision to skip town together. 

Kara, seeing Lena’s big life change, was almost jealous, and admired Lena’s decision. She wanted to experience the same thing that Lena would. They were both heavily in the news around town, in Metropolis, and quite frankly, the whole country. 

They both have things to get in order, so they go their separate ways.

* * *

Lena goes to meet with Sam Arias, and Kara goes to the DEO. 

K: Are you okay?

L: Uh yes? 

K: I was swarmed by people as Kara. I panicked. Sorry. 

L: Uh? Excuse me? 

K: I’m fine. 

L: Well obviously. 

L: Sorry. 

L: I meant it in a nice way.

K: Haha you’re good. 

L: How are things on your end? 

K: Alex isn’t quite talking to me as her sister yet. 

K: But Supergirl got some time off. 

K: Kara recently broke some huge new so using her good graces, she’s got time off too.

K: What about things on your end? 

L: I was scared to come in (don’t tell anyone) but I somehow… gained more respect? 

K: yeah cause you tricked a guy who everyone hates out of billions (?) 

L: You make it sound like it was easy. 

K: Name one person smarter than you. 

L: Lex

K: Um

L: Sorry. 

K: He’s in jail and you’re not so you’re smarter. 

L: Omg why are we talking about this? 

K: LOL I’m not sure. 

L: Do you mind if I arrange the trip for us? 

K: No. Will I be able to afford said trip? 

L: …

K: I just feel bad. 

L: Don’t. We can talk about the money thing later though.

K: Perfect. 

K: I think… is there any way to let Alex know. 

K: I just don’t want to put a divide between us and… 

K: Alex I guess. 

L: I understand. I’ll work it out with her. 

L: If you don’t mind. 

K: Should I worry? 

L: LOL maybe. 

* * *

Lena Luthor: Can I speak to you today? (Kara’s fine). 

Lena Luthor: This is Lena Luthor.

Director Alexandra Danvers: I have time at 3? 

Lena Luthor: See you then. 

* * *

L: Are you at the DEO? 

K: CatCo. 

L: Oh. Well I am. 

K: Omg. 

K: Good luck. 

* * *

The meeting in Alex’s office between her and Lena is weird. It begins very formally, with Lena speaking about the visit “being a courtesy” and “For Kara” - both of which are true. 

After Lena explains what she and Kara were thinking, Alex says something along the lines of, “I think we’ll make good friends one day.” 

And then Lena can’t stop thinking about it. 

* * *

By the end of the day, everything is in order for the two of them to go away. Everything except for the “why are we really doing this and are we ready as a couple to be doing this talk” paired with the “Kara you should make up with Alex because she is your sister and she loves you” talk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And as always, I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S tbt to when I couldn't stop thinking about AgentCorp. LOL.


	12. Knife

The plan is to be gone a whole month. Neither woman had done nothing for more than an evening at a time, at most, since they started working. The idea is that if they can survive a month of vacation of sorts, they can survive anything. That’s how it works for  _ normal  _ couples, right? It’s understood that Lena put even more of a target on her back, but it’s nothing she doesn’t think she can handle. 

So they go to the mountains in Australia, where it’s winter in July. 

They fly the same way they did to get to Java, but the second they’re in a rental car on their way out of the airport, they’re like normal people again. 

Lena likes to drive. Nobody except for Kara really knows that about her. She usually gets driven around, as she’s used to working all the damn time.

“I’m really excited for the plan today, after we check in.” 

“Are you going to tell me or is it supposed to be a surprise?” 

“I want to go into a store and purchase snow gear.” 

“...Have you ever bought clothes inside of a store before?” Kara asks, knowing the probable answer. 

“Kara…” 

“I’m not making fun of you. It’s adorable.” 

“Growing up rich and sheltered from normal life is adorable?” 

“I’m sorry you missed out. I find it endearing that you probably don’t know how much most things cost cause you just don’t need to.” 

“That’s one way to put it.” 

* * *

Lena opted for a hotel that’s at the base of the mountain, in the middle of the village of the ski resort. It’s all quite exciting to Kara. When they enter the room, it takes her breath away. It’s big, beautiful, and rustic themed. Even though it’s a hotel, there’s still a small kitchen, along with a living room, bedroom, and bathroom, all being their own. 

The view looks over a mountain, and the base of the ski resort. 

After Lena insists that they put their clothes in drawers (and Kara goes at human speed doing so) they make their way to walk around the village. The people who ski at resorts like these are mostly rich white people, but there are occasional teens that are there for the terrain park. 

Kara’s always loved the smell of cold air. She breathes it in, and savors the moment. She feels so damn lucky. Lena, on the other hand, wasn’t so prepared for the cold.

Kara can hear it in her voice, so she stops, takes her jacket off, and makes Lena put it on. 

“I can just buy one that’s appropriate for this weather.” Lena insists. 

“But you’re cold right now. And I’m not.” Kara counters. “I’m so good at acting cold. Just watch me.” Lena concedes, and puts Kara’s jacket on over her own. She shoves her hands into the pockets. “You are still too cute. I wish I could take a picture.” 

“You could.” Lena adds. 

“I…” Kara didn’t really consider it as an option. She pulls her phone out and takes a photo of Lena, who smiles at her. Next, she puts it into selfie mode. She puts her hand on the small of Lena’s back and leans her head in. Last-minute, Lena kisses her cheek. She snaps the photo. “Is it disgusting if I want to make that my phone background?” 

“Maybe so. But I want it too. Please send it to me.” 

“What even is your phone background?” Kara realizes she doesn’t know. 

“I set it to show my daily schedule… and my personal phone just has the one it came with.” 

“Oh.” 

“What’s yours?” 

Kara shows her. It’s a photo of potstickers. “I’m going to change it right now. Because I love you more than potstickers.” What a declaration! 

“Can you change mine too?” 

“I sent it to you.” 

“But… my hands are cold.” Kara pockets her own phone, then reaches into Lena’s jacket, under hers, for Lena’s phone. There’s a passcode. Kara looks at Lena, asking for it. “Guess.” 

“Uh… your birthday?” Kara guesses, Lena shakes her head.

“It’s my favorite number, four times.” 

Kara thinks for a second. She puts it in - 9999. It works. She feels like she just passed a test. When she goes to open the text, she sees that the only people Lena’s texted are her, and Alex. 

Lena sees Kara see it and get sad. “It’s okay, babe. I have… a few close friends and that’s good enough for me. It was never my goal to make friends, anyway.” Kara continues changing the setting, then shows Lena the new background. “It’s perfect.”

“It is. Now let's get you a real jacket.”

* * *

They walk into an all mountain store, which sells everything anyone could possibly need re: skiing and snowboarding. Immediately, there’s a woman, who introduces herself as Leah, asking if they need help. 

Kara lets Lena speak. “We’re in the market for outerwear. I get cold easily, but my girlfriend here, I’m not sure she even knows what that means.” Kara does a double-take when she hears Lena say “my girlfriend”. Even though she reacted like that information was news to her, it warmed her heart. 

“We can do that!” 

“Awesome!” 

“Thank you.” 

Leah leads them to a wall of underlayers. Leah looks them both over, and then points to the wall. “You-” She points to Lena, “Can choose from these. They’re the warmest. And you,” She points to Kara, “can wear sweats, or normal clothes if you get too hot.”

“Oh, I can do that.” 

“But you have to wear a snow jacket.” Leah looks at Kara, referring to her long sleeve shirt. 

“Of course.” Kara looks to Lena, who picked her underlayer set from the wall. “Black?” 

“I’m a simple woman.”

“No you’re not.” 

“It’s long underwear, Kara, nobody’s going to see it anyway but you.” 

“That’s why you should choose something crazy like hot pink.” Kara quips, then adds, “but you should get what you want because it’s your money and your body wearing it.” 

“Oh my god. I’ll get a fun color, then. Purple?” 

Kara laughs. “Yes!” Lena sheds both jackets off. Kara takes them from her, and follows Leah, alongside Lena.

“So what’s your price range?” 

“Uh… warm?” Lena answers. “Money isn’t a problem.” 

“Okay, so the warmest ones will be any of these Kjus ones.” 

“I’ll take a look, thank you.”

“For you, if you really don’t get cold, have a bigger range of options.” 

“Thank you.” 

“In terms of pants, the same goes. I’ll be over there if you have any more questions.” 

“Thanks so much.” 

Kara follows Lena around the jacket section, as Lena feels a few. She ends up with three options to choose from. She hands one to Kara and asks, “Does this one seem heavier to you?” 

Kara blinks at Lena. “Is that a trick question?” 

“Oh, sorry. Nevermind.” 

“Maybe not that one.” Kara points to one of them. 

“Why not?” 

“There’s a lot of… lead in it?”

Lena immediately puts it down. “We’ll keep these two and when I choose pants, we can see which goes better.” 

Then it’s Kara’s turn. She walks up to a rack, then takes a jacket off. “I like this one.” 

“It’s that easy for you to shop?” Lena almost rolls her eyes. Kara shrugs. “Your talent is unrivaled.” 

“You say that now because you haven’t seen my try and snowboard.” 

“We have all the time in the world, baby.” 

“Just watch. One month won’t be enough.” 

* * *

They end up spending more money than Kara’s ever spent at once. They end up with their own set of a jacket, pants, goggles, socks, and gloves.

That night, they order in, and order the entire menu. Lena finds the dish she wanted… and Kara eats the rest. As Kara finishes eating, they fall into a comfortable silence, with Lena working on her book. 

“You called me your girlfriend today… to someone else.” Kara points out. 

“Are you okay with that?” 

“I am. I’m just not sure how it’s gonna work back home…” 

“Why don’t we talk about it when we’re closer to going back?” 

Kara nods. “But I’m comfortable with telling other people and acting like a couple in public. Obviously, not all crazy but. You know what I mean.” 

“I do.” Kara finishes, then super speeds through cleaning up all the dishes. She puts the cart outside of their room. When she comes back in, Lena’s drawn a bath. 

Giving her space, Kara pulls out her notebook.

She gets through writing out a title when her phone buzzes. 

L: Hi. 

K: Hi beautiful

L: oh, do you melt my heart! 

K: Do you need anything?

L: No. Just saying hi. 

K: Hi. 

L: It’s like old times. It makes everything seem so normal. 

L: Texting you like this, I mean. 

K: Omg I just realized i’m in bed. It really is like old times. 

L: It wasn’t even that long ago.

K: I know! It feels like it’s been 84 years.

L: I was thinking ten MAX, but…

K: It’s a titanic reference.

L: Oh. 

L: But the Titanic sunk over 100 years ago? 

K: …

K: Are you being serious. 

L: Yes. It sunk in 1912. 

K: Titanic…. 

K: Is a movie. 

L: I just looked it up and I’m embarrassed. 

L: Kara I can hear you laughing at me. 

K: I’m SORRY. 

L: ):

K: Sorry.

L: Are you?

K: Let’s watch it tonight. 

K: It’s like 3 hours long but… we can at least start it. 

L: I’ll get out then.

* * *

That’s the story of how Kara and Lena ended up crying in each other’s arms on the first night of their vacation.

Kara turns it off and eventually feels Lena fall asleep. She really doesn’t sleep that much, especially compared to humans. She slowly takes out her notebook. 

Tonight.

It’s these quiet nights

when I can’t see your eyes. 

Those eyes

on the frontline of my mind

And you’re the most marvelous woman I ever did meet.

And you’re someone, so sweet.

You’re my simple delight,

love of my life.

Blah blah blah rhyme with knife

Someday, you might be my wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP my outline for this story, which is good news if you're enjoying it, cause it looks like a good amount more is coming. It's not so good news if you don't like this story, but then you shouldn't be this far! I'm not even offended, I encourage you do go find one that you do like! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	13. The First Snowboard Lesson

Both women wake up early. Lena asks Kara to braid her hair. Kar doesn’t really know now that well, but Lena says she’ll show her, with moderate success. It’s good enough. She’d probably never be caught dead in National City with the messy braids, but she’s going to put a beanie and helmet on soon anyway. Both women enjoyed the excuse for Kara to touch Lena’s hair.

After breakfast, they get their new gear on and head to the rental center, and after getting their snowboard rentals, they check-in for their lesson. They’re guided to stand near a big banner that says “First Timers”.

Kara frowns at Lena “Why is your heart beating so fast already?” 

“You mean why am I nervous?” 

“Yes.”

“Babe I haven’t done anything I’m not good at since I was a child.”

“Yeah but you’re a physics genius aren’t you? Can’t you just apply body mechanics?” 

“Do you think it’s that easy?” 

“I honestly have no idea, I’m just trying to help.” 

“Cute.” 

“Are you warm enough?” 

Lena nods. 

Ten minutes later, a woman, Nancy, comes up to the ‘First Timers’ banner. She calls out, “If your name is Lena, Kara, Jason, or Laura please grab your board and come with me.” Four people get up and follow her to the “magic carpet” - a conveyor belt in a barely-steep area for beginners. 

Jason and Laura look like they’re about the same age as Kara and Lena, but it’s hard to tell through the gear. They go over the parts first, then it’s time to strap in their front foot. 

Lena freezes. Which foot goes first? She asks Nancy. 

“Well, a good way to find out is to have someone push you from behind, and whichever foot you put first… that’s your front foot.” Nancy speaks sweetly. 

Lara looks to Kara, who straight-faced answers, “I’m not pushing you.” 

“Well, she’s definitely not pushing me so you’re the best option. No offense.”   
  


“It’s not a problem, I understand.” Nancy did understand. Before Lena knows it, Kara is behind her and pushes her gently. She puts her right foot out. “Looks like you’re goofy like me!” 

“Great.”

The lesson continues. Lena focuses really hard as Nancy explains how you push with your back foot to “skate” - to get around. They all practice. 

Kara and Jason get it right away, and they skate around fairly well. 

Lena and Laura however, do not get it so fast. 

Laura falls over immediately, and pulls Lena down with her. Kara turns on a dime and rushes to help Lena up. 

“Are you okay?” Kara’s concern is sweet. Lena nods. “Maybe you can practice farther from her.” 

“That’s a good idea.” 

Laura manages to get herself up. “I’m SO SORRY.” 

“No worries.” Even though Lena could really have done without being literally pulled down, Laura wasn’t mean - just incredibly unathletic. 

Nancy skates over to them. “I find it easier to skate with my back foot behind me, that way both my knees are facing the right way.” Lena tries again. Kara watches her. She slowly figures it out. Nancy watches and instructs as everyone in the group gets a hang of moving on flat ground. “Great, now we’re all ready for the magic carpet!” 

Kara goes last so she can watch Lena. It’s kind of protective. Lena notices, and secretly loves it. Kara whispers to her, “If this is a rich people sport, how come you haven’t done it before?” 

Lena whispers back, “Oh, you’re right babe, I used to LOVE the annual ski trips with Lex and Lilian Luthor. They were such fun.” 

Kara laughs. “Sarcasm. I deserve that for asking a silly question.” 

They all manage to get off the magic carpet unscathed. Nancy leads them to all sit on the side while she explains where to put your body weight, and the mechanics of how to do a ‘Frontside J Turn’.

After strapping in their back foot, everyone does badly on their first try. 

Jason is the first to complete an actual ‘Frontside J Turn’.

Kara can’t stop watching Lena. Part of it is because it comforts her to know where Lena is, but the other part is… she doesn’t want Lena to be frustrated. “Babe, lean forward more. No, like towards your front foot. Commit. Come on, you got this.” 

Lena takes Kara’s words to heart, and she does a real snowboard turn! Laura, inspired by Lena, tries again, too, with little success. 

Before they know it, it’s time for lunch. They go into the lodge and find an empty table.

The wildest part about meeting people exclusively through snow sports is that you get to know their voice, and movements, but never see their face, or hair. It’s hidden under hats and helmets and behind face masks. 

They all remove their layers and layers and layers at the same time. When Lena removes her helmet and beanie, everyone kind of stares at her. To break the almost awkward moment, Lena turns to Kara. “They’re staring at me because you did the worst braids ever this morning.” 

“No they’re starting because you’re the most beautiful woman in every--- on this planet because it’s the only place where women are.”

“Stop, we’re around other people.” Lena blushes, not actually upset. She’s happy she won this round of ‘can I end this awkward moment?’

Laura speaks up first, “She’s right though. You are quite attractive.” 

“LAURA!” Jason fake hits Laura’s arm. “It’s true though.” 

“Oh, you guys are a couple, too?” Kara didn’t realize. 

Jason and Laura laugh. Jason responds, “Probably longer than you two have, considering you’re still in the honeymoon phase.” 

“Unfortunately, that’s the extent we’re willing to talk about our personal lives.” Lena  _ oh so tactfully  _ ends the conversation.

* * *

The lesson ends under the same banner that it started under. Nancy fills out a ‘report card’ for each student. Each couple compares them. Kara scored the highest, then Jason, then Lena, then Laura.

Kara and Jason high five. 

Lena and Laura share a knowing look. Even though they got different scores, they all “graduate” to Level 1.

They discuss how long they’re staying, and find out they’re all having lessons for two weeks. They have a friendly conversation and exchange pleasantries, including “We hope we end up in the same group tomorrow!” and “My muscles are already sore!” 

* * *

Even though Kara was, Lena was NOT lying about the muscle soreness comment. As soon as they get into their room, both women strip down to their underwear, hanging up everything else to dry. 

Kara gets in the shower, and by the time she’s out, Lena’s run her bath. Kara respectfully looks at Lena, then reaches for a towel from the rack above the bathtub. 

“Can you sit with me?” Lena asks, almost nervous. 

Kara sits on the edge of the tub, wet from the shower, and naked. “Sure. Like this?” 

“Yes. Look how beautiful you are, all alien and comfortable and athletic and perfect. And look at me, human, in pain, and bruised.”

Kara feels terrible - and even worse that she can’t relate. She slowly - looking for Lena to protest - lowers herself into the bath, and lies facing Lena. “Can I help?” Lena nods, then sits up, moving to lie against Kara’s chest. Kara wraps one arm over Lena’s shoulder, resting between her breasts, and another rubs Lena’s side. “Did you like snowboarding, baby?” 

“Yes.” 

“Was it everything you wanted it to be?” 

“We’ll see after two weeks or a month, if I can do turns. I’ve always dreamed of doing real snowboard turns.” 

“You can do it! You learned so much today.” 

“I like Jason and Laura. They’re nice.” 

“I agree.” 

“Maybe we can talk to them more.”

“I’d like that.” Kara kisses Lena’s neck. “Are you sure you’re comfortable being all… coupley?” Kara wants to check-in. 

“It feels  _ very _ comfortable. So I’m okay with it. Also, I’m pretty sure nobody cares about us here.” 

“Isn’t it great?” 

“We have to go back eventually.” 

“Yeah, but we’re not in ‘eventually’ we’re on day one.” 

“I’m still adjusting to this. I didn’t think about how much change this would be at once.” 

  
“I know what you mean. I’m dying to read news, but I just want to stay away from my phone.” 

The water gets cold as they talk, and then both women get out at the same time. Before Kara can grab her towel again, Lena’s kissing her, roughly, then slowly. “I love connecting with you.” Kara is left breathless. “We have dinner soon.” It snaps her out of the haze. 

“I… I want to check in with Alex. Do you mind if I superspeed to get ready?” Kara knows how long Lena takes to get ready. 

“You’re asking permission? Why?” 

“I’m not sure. It feels like cheating I guess? I don’t want to make you feel bad or left out. I don’t know.” 

“Thank you for letting me know. Go ahead.” Lena’s surprised by Kara’s sweetness once again. In a blur, Kara’s fully ready - dressed, with makeup, ready for dinner, and on the bed with her phone. 

* * *

Kara: Checking in. 

Alexandra: Thank you. 

Alexandra: How are you? 

Kara: Really good. But I know you don’t want to talk about it. 

Alexandra: You’re right. 

Alexandra: But that doesn’t mean I don’t miss my sister. 

Kara: Aw 

Kara: I miss you too. 

Alexandra: You know, the only reason I’m concerned is 

Alexandra: That you have never been like this ever. 

Alexandra: Kara you can’t get married without telling me! 

Alexandra: Or disappear. 

Kara: I won’t. 

Kara: How are things there? 

Alexandra: Lena Luthor is like, really smart. 

Alexandra: You can tell her I said that.

Alexandra: Nobody like Markian Hayes lol

Kara: I KNOW. How did he react? 

Kara: Nevermind don’t tell me

Alexandra: Are you sure?

Kara: Yes. 

Alexandra: Quick question. 

Alexandra: Are you happy? 

Kara: Am I allowed to say that now 

Kara: All the love songs make sense? 

Alexandra: Oh my god???

Kara: She’s private and I respect that, obviously but 

Kara: Here, we’re both so anonymous. It’s nice. 

Kara: You have to tell me if there’s a real emergency still. 

Alexandra: You know I will. 

Alexandra: When do you think things will be normal for you?   
  


Kara: That’s a weird question. 

Kara: Wym? 

Alexandra: When will you have game night again? When can we talk about your girlfriend like I know you want to? Will you ever be out as a couple? What will you do about Supergirl? 

Kara: I’ve had those crises too.

Kara: Lena insists that I work things out with you so this is my trying to do that. 

Alexandra: From AUSTRALIA for a MONTH. But continue. 

Kara: We’ll know when we’re talking about my GF because we’ll be doing it. 

Kara: We haven't really talked about being out out in National City yet, but we weill soon i think.

Kara: She’s comfortable with me being an alien in the same way that I’m comfortable with her being a literal billionaire. 

Kara: Okay that’s a lie she doesn't care that I have powers and respects what I use them for, and her money freaks me out. 

Kara: I want her to know that I don’t take it for granted. 

Kara: Oh Rao I’ve never told her that.

Kara: Bye 

Alexandra: Oh my god. 

Alexandra: Love u. 

* * *

Kara gets up and finds Lena in the bathroom, doing her makeup. They catch eyes through the mirror. 

“Lena I need to tell you something.” Kara blurts out. It freaks Lena out. “It’s nothing bad, babe. It’s just that, I want you to know that I appreciate the things you provide financially, but I do not expect any of it from you. My love for you has not been bought with your money. If you wanted to hide out under a bridge in a tent, I’d do that with you, instead.” 

“Kara, my love, what made you have this sudden outburst?” 

“I realized I never told you that.” 

“You’re right. One single person having as much money as I do is a little extra, but when I buy things for you, and take you places, it’s my way of showing you my world, and for my life in its entirety to be accepted by you is incredibly valuable to me. But I’m happy to keep having these conversations with you.” 

“I’m sorry to scare you.”

“How’s Alex?” 

“Things are getting more normal. In a ‘talking to my sister’ way.” 

“That’s good to hear.” Lena turns to see Kara’s eyes, not through the mirror. “Do you like this look? Do I look okay?” 

“I’m literally the worst person to ask.” 

“Why? You’re the only person I dress up for.” 

“You should wear what you feel best in.” Kara says, immediately. “But I can’t pretend that didn’t turn me on.” 

“Anyway, do you like this look, or not?”

“I said that I’m literally the worst person to ask because I think you look good in anything. The only question I have is, are they warm enough?” 

Lena nods, “I have long underwear on underneath.” 

Kara jokes, “Sexy.” 

“Hey! You said I looked good.” 

Kara responds by experimentally pulling Lena in by her ass, and kissing her. “Is this okay?” Lena takes Kara’s other hand and guides it to the other side of her ass. 

“I told you I’ll tell you when I’m overwhelmed by your touch. But holy fuck, I appreciate you check-in in all the time. It’s adorable. And Caring, and loving and…”

Kara removes her hands. ‘Sorry. It’s just you said the fuck word and I was grabbing your ass and we have to make it to dinner and I got overwhelmed.” 

Lena knows exactly what Kara’s talking about, so both women go put their coats on and head out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally bit the bullet and changed the chapter count from "15" to "?" because that's what's realistic... And like everyone in this chapter, I have NO IDEA how long it'll take for their lives to transform into their new normal... which will likely be the end of this story 
> 
> LOL, I hope it's more than 15, but less than 100. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading.
> 
> Edit: I’m aware that I have twice forgotten about jet lag, and I’m SORRY.


	14. The Wrong Way

When both women get a week into their lessons, they’re put into different groups halfway through the day. Lena and Laura get held back, while Kara and Jason get promoted a level.

Before their potentially embarrassingly clingy separation, Lena comforts Kara, “We both know space is good.” 

“I know but... please be safe.” 

“It’ll motivate me to get better.” 

Over the week, they’ve taken a liking to Jason and Laura. There’s something alluring to them, to be able to act like normal people. They both knew, and talked about it of course, that it was almost like an act. 

Where they were just normal people on vacation. 

In some ways, they are just a couple, on vacation. 

And both women enjoy their time apart, still. 

Mostly. 

They both worry too much. 

Rightfully so.

One morning, as they’re cuddling in bed, Kara panics. “I just realized that Markian probably outed us. I was so selfish and relieved that my secret was saved that I just didn’t realize!!” 

“It affects you too.”

“Yeah, but you’re… in the news a lot.” 

“I know, babe. I just don’t care that much. Even though I don’t want to let him win.” 

“I mean, you managed to move billions without anyone knowing…” 

“I had an idea, but…” 

“But???” 

“Like i said, I don’t care that much, but I told myself I’d bring it up if you ever brought it up.”

“Okay??” 

“You can’t laugh.” 

“What?”

“I want to start an Instagram account.” 

“Oh.” 

“Just  _ oh _ ? That’s it?” 

“Why would I laugh at you?” 

“Teens use social media. Bored people use social media. Dumb people use social media. I’m not any of those things.” 

“I use social media.”

“Oh. Sorry. I just think that… to connect with people, and to show a… different side of me… might be a useful tool.”

“I think it’s a great idea!” 

“That’s only half of my idea. While I understand the idiom ‘give an inch, they’ll take a mile’ and giving away a little bit of my personal life might cause things to unravel, I want to control all of my next moves.” 

“I understand. Let’s do it.” 

“Do you? Understand? I want to make a joint statement - as a couple, that we both post at the same time. And then never address it again until absolutely necessary.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Kara rolls over and grabs her phone. Lena does the same, then downloads the app, and creates an account.

“I don’t know what to put in the bio. Or what my handle should be” 

“Uh… Is just your name available?” 

Lena shakes her head, “No, but I can add  _ The  _ or  _ Official _ or something.”

“I love ‘TheLenaLuthor’ do that one, do that one!” 

“Okay okay. So bio? What’s yours?” 

“Um, ‘Reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media, singer of songs, lover of probably too many things’.”

“Oh.” 

“You should probably have more of an official-sounding one. Like, uh…”

“I wrote ‘Official Instagram account of Lena Luthor. Human on Earth, former CEO, among other things.’”

“That’s perfect. It’s friendly, but official and not too inviting.” 

“This is already a lot of work.” 

“You should request verification.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s not based on the number of followers, it’s based on the number of people who might impersonate you. Even I had to do it.”

“Can you show me?”   
  


“Sure.” Kara shows her, and they have to send in photos of Lena’s ID. Once the request is submitted, Kara frowns. “You don’t have a profile picture.” 

“Do I need one?” 

Now, Kara laughs. Lena swats at her arm. “No laughing at me.” 

“Sorry. Yes. Can I choose one?” 

“Sure.” Lena hands her phone to Kara, “You can look at my photos. Full disclosure, there may or may not be a lot of photos of you from this trip…” 

Kara scrolls really fast. Too fast for any human to be able to see anything. She stops on one. “Who took this?” 

“James.” 

“Use this one. You look good, but in your scary CEO way, and you’re at a charity event… and I’m in the background.” 

Lena squints, and sees Supergirl, barely in the background, flying in. “Oh my god. I trust you.” She sets it as her profile picture.

“I’m going to follow you.” Kara does. Lena follows her back. “Maybe you should follow other people, too.” 

“While I do, we should talk about what we want to say. And what photo to post.” Lena laughs as she speaks. The words sound sillier and sillier as they come out of her mouth. 

“I’m trying to think of places we can take a photo that won’t give away our location.”

“Wait.” 

“You have an idea?” 

“Yes.” Lena gets up and digs in her bag. She pulls out a nice camera. Kara is surprised. 

“Since when are you also a photographer?” 

“Since I had to take a non-academic elective in college.” Lena answers, as she goes to the window next to the bed. She opens the curtains, the light blinding them both. She closes the sheer ones but keeps the blackout ones open. Satisfied, she sets up her camera, with the window centered. She looks at Kara, “Can you please stand there while I focus and check the light?” 

Kara does, immediately. “Wait. Can I wear bottoms?” 

“Good idea.” Lena laughs. She waits, and then Kara’s back on her mark. Lena takes a test shot. She doesn’t like it, so she adjusts a few settings. She tries again, and likes it. She looks around and finds her shutter remote. 

“We’ll be in silhouette” 

“What are we supposed to do?” Before Lena answers, Kara puts her arms around Lena’s shoulders, and Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s torso. They do a #foreheadtouch. But Lena doesn’t press the shutter release. She waits until they both start laughing, and once it dies down, they’re somehow glowing, and that’s when she takes the photo.

Kara releases her, and she checks the photo. It’s perfect. 

The pose is intimate, but not too revealing, the lighting is perfect: the sheer curtains let in just enough light to make them glow in backlight, but they remain in silhouette.

When Kara sees it, she gasps. “LENA KIERAN LUTHOR you did NOT TELL ME YOU ARE GOOD AT PHOTOGRAPHY. Who is James Olsen, anyway?” 

Lena laughs. “It’s just science.” 

“It’s art. The way you waited for the right moment. That takes skill and I’m not letting you discredit yourself.” 

Lena kisses her. After a moment when the pull away, Lena uses her phone to access the photo. She sends it to Kara. “We still need to write something.” 

Kara thinks for a second. “Blah Blah Different Intro, ‘insert each other’s name’ and I want to confirm that we’re happily in a romantic relationship. We both are thrilled to share our love with the world, and want to thank you for your privacy and respect regarding our personal lives. I welcome you to insta, and we can tag each other.”

“No hashtags?” 

“I mean, you can if you want. I was just making a suggestion.” 

“It is kind of your job to be a writer.” 

“That’s true. 

“I like that.” Lena says, “So mine would be…” Lena types something out. She shows Kara. 

_ Hello, Everyone. _

_ Kara and I want to confirm that we’re happily in a romantic relationship. We both are thrilled to share our love with the world, and want to thank you for your privacy and respect regarding our personal lives. I look forward to posting and keeping you all updated. _

Kara takes the time to type her own out. 

_ Join me in welcoming @TheLenaLuthor to IG! She and I want to confirm that we’re happily in a romantic relationship. We both are thrilled to share our love with the world, and want to thank you for your privacy and respect regarding our personal lives. #MyLove _

Kara watches as Lena sees the ‘#MyLove’

“Too much?” 

“No. It’s sweet, cause you’re the sweetest. It makes sense.” They both paste their text into the draft of a post. 

They both sit on the bed facing each other. They’re deep in each other’s eyes. Nervous. 

“Are you sure?” Kara asks. 

“It was my idea.” 

“But now it’s… real.” 

“I'm good if you're good.”

“I’m good.”

“On three. One, two, three.” 

They both press ‘post’, then put their phones down. “Is it bad that I want to skip class and hangout with you? Also, that way we don’t have to keep our phones on.”

“I’m sorry we’re not in the same group yet. That’s a great idea.” 

“I can try and help you. I’m a horrible teacher, but I’d love to see how good you’ve gotten.” 

* * *

An hour later, they’re on the lift on their way up the mountain. 

When they start to go down, it becomes clear that Kara has learned how to snowboard and Lena… has not.

Kara’s snowboarding, albeit, is not great, but she can link toeside and heelside turns. And Lena does the “falling leaf” exercise to get down. 

Kara waits for Lena to reach her, and in a boost of confidence, Lena tries a few turns. She ends up getting stuck in her toe side going too fast, and gets scared. So she falls into her stomach, sliding down feet first. 

“Lena!” Kara calls out, as Lena slides right into Kara, who is in her own panic. Her instinct is to just grab Lena and fly her to safety. She’s never had to pretend to fall quite like this before. “Ouch?” It accidentally comes out a question, a few moments after Lena’s board hits her shins. She tumbles backwards on purpose, not feeling it when he back hits the snow. 

Lena knows exactly what’s going on, and before no time, Kara stops them both, gets up, then helps Lena up. At first glance, Lena is crying. 

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have gone ahead, or pushed you. I’m so sorry.” 

And Lena’s shaking. Kara pulls Lena’s goggles up and realizes that Lena’s crying from laughter. “Kara.” Lena can barely get any words out. “First of all, you said ouch really late, and secondly…” Lena loses it again, playing the moment in her head over and over “You fell the wrong way. You just threw your body down but it was the wrong way.” 

Kara thinks about it. When it hits her, she bursts out laughing. “I PANICKED because you FELL.” 

“Babe, how are you going to manage when I’m in real danger?” It’s a serious question. 

“I’m going to be in uniform. Supergirl can do anything Kara Danvers panics. And also Lena Luthor can handle herself.” 

* * *

The rest of the day goes better. Kara ends up being a good teacher for Lena. They take a late lunch, taking their food to go, back to their hotel, done for the day. That’s when they decide to give in together, and check Instagram.

Lena looks first. “Is one million followers a lot?”

“Excuse me?”

“That’s how many likes the photo has. What about you?” 

“Holy RAO. Was this a good idea? All it did was bring attention to us. Oh, Alex texted me.” 

* * *

Alexandra: KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS I SWEAR TO GOD

Alexandra: You two can’t be putting attention on yourselves like that. 

Alexandra: Supergirl in Lena’s profile pic. Nice. 

Alexandra: Also WTF it’s such a good photo.

Alexandra: Also you two are too cute. 

Alexandra: You two have a ship name and I hate it. 

Alexandra: Do you want to know it?

Alexandra: Nevermind, I’m going to tell you. 

Alexandra: Lanvers

Alexandra: And not Karlena. Or something better. 

Alexandra: I’m pissed for you. 

Alexandra: Even if you both don’t care.

Alexandra: How are you?

K: Hi, sorry. We’re safe and sound and bad at snowboarding. Miss and love you.

* * *

Kara looks at Lena. “We’ve made it.” 

“What?” 

“We have a ship name. It’s a stupid one but we can’t choose it, they do.” 

“We don’t choose what?” 

“Ship name. People named our relation-ship. They’re calling us Lanvers according to Alex.” 

“That’s…” 

“The weirdest thing ever? Yeah. I know. I should have warned you.” 

“It’s a whole world I have to learn about. I’m proud of us.” 

Lena puts her phone down. That’s enough for me today.” 

Kara does the same thing. “I’m so embarrassed about my fall today.” 

Lena starts laughing again. “I’m the one who actually fell!” 

“But it makes sense for you to fall!” 

“Excuse me?”

If it’s possible, they both might enjoy their banter a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So I first promised myself that I'd update every day, but I remembered a rule I have as a person and artist, and that's to not do things for the sake of doing them and I didn't want to write to put words down. I want to write because I still have stories to tell. So here's a late update. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. S'more

Halfway through their ‘vacation’, they’re on the same level, and therefore in the same group again. As tempting as it was for Kara to not practice or not try but the feeling of disrespecting Lena like that didn't sit right with her.

Another thing that happens to them two weeks in, is Lena’s Instagram addiction. While she’s used to mentally exhausting herself daily, physically exhausting herself is a whole other beast. It leaves her scrolling Instagram - in the bathtub, lying in bed, over breakfast. 

One night, Kara DMs her. 

* * *

Kara Danvers: Lena

Kara Danvers: Lena

Kara Danvers: Lena

Kara Danvers: Lena

Kara Danvers: Lena

Kara Danvers: Lena

Kara Danvers: Ms. Luthor 

Kara Danvers: Ms. Luthor 

Kara Danvers: Ms. Luthor 

Kara Danvers: Ms. Luthor 

  
“LENA IT TELLS ME WHEN YOU READ MY MESSAGES!”

Lena Luthor: Sorry 

Lena Luthor: It’s weird seeing your whole name 

Kara Danvers: I know!!

Kara Danvers: What are you even doing? 

Lena Luthor: ...Not Instagram stalking your sister 

Kara Danvers: …

Kara Danvers: Omg get out of the bath that is not an appropriate thing to do in the bath.

Lena Luthor: I can do what I want!! 

Kara Davers: I’m naked and you’re naked and we’re in the same hotel room but you are over there and I’m on the bed soooooooo

* * *

An hour later, in the middle of sex, Lena asks Kara stop, which she does, immediately. “I’m sorry, are you okay?” 

“It’s not you, love.” Lena blushes. “It’s embarrassing. Two embarrassing things actually.” 

“Oh.” 

“I can’t stop thinking about Alex. But not, oh my god no no no. I accidentally liked one of her photos from three years ago and I’m embarrassed. And I’m also embarrassed that your fingers were literally inside of me and I thought about your sister.” 

“Oh, you really said that out loud, didn’t you?” 

Lena buries her head in the crook of Kara’s neck. 

“If it makes you feel better, I thought about Cat Grant for a second.” 

“EXCUSE ME?” Lena feigns offense.

“I’m SORRY.” 

“Why were you thinking about her?” Lena’s genuinely curious. 

“It was literally only for a second. I wonder how she is. What she’s doing. That’s all.” 

“Oh. She’s in National City.” 

“You know? Why do you know?” 

“Business thing.”

“Um? Were you going to tell me?” 

“Of course! It was supposed to be a surprise. But I couldn’t lie to you!” 

“It honestly just occurred to me that you’ve been working. I mean, I was surprised you weren’t going nuts. I mean, I’m fine not being on social media, but I have been checking in with Supergirl stuff... I don’t expect you to tell me everything, by the way.” 

“I know, and appreciate you so much.” 

“Anytime. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

* * *

The next morning, they sleep in. 

“I was wondering… if you’re dying to know how L-Corp is doing as much as I am.” 

“Oh, I saw on Instagram.” 

“Lena!” 

  
“I really didn't intend on getting into it. Anyway, I followed Kieran Industries, Markian Hayes, and ElviraTech.”

“You didn’t!” 

“I’m all about intimidating business moves, babe.” 

“Lena!” 

“It’ll be perfect for when I step in as CEO at Kieran Industries, just in time for Cat Grant to step in as CEO at CatCo. That way I get my friend, Sam back, and Cat gets a great assistant.” 

“...You’re not talking about me are you?”

“What? Of course not. I meant James Olsen.” 

“I have so many questions.” 

“Shoot.” 

“That was rhetorical. But okay. When did you decide to bring Cat back? How did that happen? And you’re seriously just kicking James out of that position?” 

“You think that he would tell Cat to her face, that she can’t come back?”

“Wait you’re taking over as CEO?” 

“You knew that was a part of the plan!” 

“But so soon?” 

“Markian Hayes can’t touch me and I have assets to manage.” 

“He can!” 

“Whose side are you on?” 

“First of all I’ve literally saved you from being assassinated like 5 times, second, he still has a company and a lab and Luthor Corp and is willing to work with your family.”

“Well when you say it like that…” 

“And for the record, I’m on my side, and that side is worried girlfriend.”

“I can relate.”

“I miss Cat.” Kara blurts it out like she hopes Lena won’t catch it. “I’ve never told anyone that.” 

“You worked for her for a long time. You both cared about each other. It makes sense. She asked about you.” 

“You talked about me?” 

“I tried not to.” 

Kara laughs. “What did you say?”

“That we’re happy.” 

“Aw”

“Gross, I know.” 

“It’s true though. Even if we kinda ran away…” 

“If it makes you feel better, in the next few days, I’ll be ready to announce work stuff. The interview is yours if you want it. But I’m not sure how you feel about… if you’re not comfortable with the idea of me handing it to you. Because I’m not. I mean, I am, but I’m doing it because I only trust maybe, negative 3 reporters, and you.” 

“I’ll admit, I’m not 100% comfortable with it because everyone knows we’re dating and it’ll be kinda obvious why you chose me but... I also want to do it because it’s not a crazy article it’s just facts and also I… miss work.” 

“Another reason I want you to be the one.” 

“Speaking of not hiding… I want to set social media boundaries.” 

“That’s a good idea.” 

“For me, my only off-limits thing is probably kissing on the lips. And bedroom things. And naked things, obviously. I was thinking, and I don’t care if people know we’re in the mountains.” 

“That works for me. I think hiding is a little silly at this point… and I know we discussed mine being more… professional and yours being as, uh, sunshiney as you are.” 

“I’m a professional!” 

“Yes, one that people like and aren't scared of.” 

“Aw, babe. Stop!” 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m still proud of my ability to intimidate people.” 

“I love all sides of you.” Kara quickly snaps a pic. “Wait, how do you feel about commenting?” 

“I think it can be endearing. I’m comfortable with it, but I prefer to not be called pet names online.” 

“No problem for me. I don’t care what you call me, by the way.” 

“Oh, the power!” Lena does a fake menacing laugh. 

“I don’t take it back. It’s yours. I’m yours.” Lena almost cries. “Sorry. It’s true. No returns.”

* * *

When the two women show up for their snowboard lessons, it’s the last day for Jason and Laura. The four of them are slow, but able to make a few real turns, which is a success. 

At lunch, Laura asks if they’re on Instagram. This causes Kara and Lena to attempt a conversation with their eyes. 

Kara gives off a look of  _ I don’t care if you don’t care  _ so Lena responds, “Yes!” 

“Great!” Laura responds, “Let's follow each other, keep in touch. If we’re ever in National City, we’ll let you know. And if you two end up in Canada, let us know!” 

“We will!” 

“My handle is ‘TheLenaLuthor’” 

“I’m ‘KaraDAway’ I know it’s dumb, but I thought it was funny when Instagram first came out.” 

Laura and Jason go to follow Lena first.

Jason speaks up, “You’re famous? What the hell!” 

“I'm not sure famous is the right word.” 

“You did an official relationship announcement.” Jason sees Kara’s account next. 

Laura butts in, “A JOINED one.” 

“Your secret is safe with us.” 

“Oh, it’s not really a secret anymore… I followed you both back.” Kara announces. 

“And you’re a big deal journalist! CatCo is huge!” 

Kara blushes. “She’s  _ very  _ involved with the company that owns CatCo, so she’s the big deal, not me.”

“Kara!” 

“It’s true. 

“You two are officially the coolest people we know and you’re a power couple. Amazing.”

“We’re just people.” Lena interjects. 

“How did you guys meet?” Jason asks. 

“She and another journalist came to question me about a business venture.”

“She was framed and someone tried to kill her though. And that wasn’t a reporter yet.” 

“We ended up exchanging phone numbers. And then exchanging more and more. And that unraveled unto what we are now. “ 

“If you’re going to Google me please wait until we’re not face to face.” Lena’s serious, but says it playfully. 

Jason and Laura both slowly put their phones down.

* * *

At the end of the day, both couples end up spending time together. They have a few drinks by a fire pit, making s’mores. 

Kara drops something into the fire and reaches to get it. Lena pulls Kara’s arm away. Both women play it off. “Babe I told you to stop making bad decisions like burning yourself.” 

“...Sorry.” Kara mumbles. Lena kisses her cheek. Kara watches as everyone puts their cold hands closer to the fire, and copies them. Lena internally smiles.

When Jason and Laura try to take a selfie, Lena offers to take it for them, and they accept. When Lena’s done, Jason offers to take a photo of them. They agree. 

For the photo, Kara puts her arms around Lena’s shoulders. Lena tries to feed Kara a s’more, looking at Kara like she’s the only thing in the world, while Kara smiles for the photo. 

When Jason puts the phone down, Lena whispers, “I call dibs on posting that.” 

“But it’s SO CUTE.” 

“You can have the one you took at breakfast.” 

Lena posts the photo immediately, with the caption being the upside-down smiley face, and the world emoji. 

Kara is the first comment with “First” and a heart emoji. 

* * *

Alexandra: How the heck are you two vacationing and working at the same time?

Kara: What? 

Alexandra: also giving away your location isn’t a part of the plan! 

Alexandra: Literally Maggie texted me like 

Alexandra: Why the fuck are they in Australia??

Kara: It’s fine. We have to come back soon anyway. 

* * *

After they say goodbye to Jason and Laura, both women go back to do their nightly routines. Kara curled up in bed while Lena’s in the bath.

K: When you said you said you get your friend back? 

K: Sam? 

L: You know I don’t have that many friends. 

L: We were friends before Lex did his thing and really made everyone hate us. 

L: She’s good at her job. 

L: I didn’t realize how much I missed having someone like that.

K: ): 

L: It’s fine. 

K: My friends are all from work and I know it’s weird but we still all need to get along so maybe you can come to a Superfriends event sometime. 

K: or not whatever. 

L: Sure. 

K: I’m not pressuring you. 

L: I know. 

L: I’ll do anything for you. 

L: Anything to learn more about you.

L: Because as keeper of my heart, I must follow you everywhere unless you need space, in which case you can still keep it but I won’t follow you around. 

Lena blinks and feels a gust of wind. It makes the bathwater splash a little. 

“KARA!” 

“I’m sorry. You can’t just say THAT and expect me to not freak out.” 

“We’ve talked about it and we’ve been officially dating for almost a month now. Why are you acting surprised?” 

“Because I know you. And I know it’s a big deal. I want you to know that I don’t take my role for granted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little nod to Ali and Ashyn Harris in here because I couldn't help myself.
> 
> It also just occurred to me that S'mores might not be a thing in Australia. For undisclosed reasons, I was made aware that graham crackers aren't really for sale in a lot of countries so s'mores are very American... 
> 
> But this is a freaking Supergirl fanfic so I can do what I want. 
> 
> Thank you for your time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something that's stuck in my head. I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading. (This shows up at the end of every chapter, with my other chapter endnotes? I'm not sure how to fix it.)


End file.
